Hypnosis
by Vaughany
Summary: The Hood attempts his dirtiest trick yet, attempting to find out the secrets of the Thunderbirds. Will he succeed?   Rated T because there will be some violence later on in the story.  Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't lay claim to any of the Thunderbirds. They are Gerry Anderson's creations, and I'm just grateful to him for letting me continue to write their adventures.**

**Enjoy and please review as usual.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hypnosis<strong>

_Chapter 1_

'ALAN,' screamed his watch comm. 'My office now!'

Alan was playing on his computer but at the sound of his father's voice he jumped. He knew his dad was angry but what could he possibly have done now, Alan wondered, whilst thinking back through the events of the day. No, it was a normal day in the life of International Rescue. There was a landslide in Turkey but there were no fatalities and they were able to rescue the stranded family easily. There was no logical explanation as to why his Dad would be angry.

'ALAN,' shouted Jeff again his voice interrupting Alan's thoughts, and his now angry face briefly flashing on the screen as he spoke, 'I won't tell you again. Will you do me the pleasure of coming to my office?'

Eventually Alan stopped daydreaming, sighed, and wandered out of his room. After stepping out of the lift, he reached his Dad's office and buzzed before entering using the hand scanner positioned on the wall. Finger print recognition maintained security on the secret island and all the family had been programmed into the main system. However, Jeff requested that everyone buzz before they enter out of politeness.

'Finally,' stated Jeff as he appeared from behind his computer. 'I've been waiting for the last fifteen minutes Alan. I'm very thankful that you don't take this long to appear when we receive an emergency call.'

'Sorry Dad, just thinking about things. What's up?'

Meanwhile outside, Scott and Virgil were playing volleyball in the pool. Apparently the latest craze in the United States and they too were eager to get in on the action. At the sound of Jeff's shouting from inside Virgil stopped and looked towards the sound, whereupon the ball thrown by Scott promptly hit him on the head.

'Ssssh,' hissed Virgil glaring at Scott and rubbing his head in an exaggerated manner.

'Get lost,' responded Scott sarcastically, 'it barely hit you. What's up anyway?'

Virgil pointed towards the sound from up above them and snatches of Jeff's voice could be heard. Jeff's office was separate from the main body of the island, again due to security reasons, and it could only be accessed by a lift system, that connected the entire island.

'Brains…carrying…diagnostic…Thunderbird 3,' were the only words that could be heard from outside and quietly the two boys climbed out of the pool and edged closer towards the voice. Eventually the conversation became very clear and they were able to hear everything.

'There's a problem in Thunderbird 3,' continued Jeff from above, as Scott and Virgil looked at each other worriedly. 'A little problem concerning litter, it's disgraceful Alan. I have never seen so many wrappers and packets in one place. I am very disappointed in you. You shouldn't be eating or drinking in any of the Thunderbird craft at all Alan, let alone on rescue missions…'

'But Dad-'

'These machines have very delicate equipment in them and they are paramount to the successfulness of our organisation. I am very disappointed in you Alan; even Gordon wouldn't have done this at your age. Now, go and clear up that mess. I do not expect to hear of anything like this again, is that clear?'

Outside Scott and Virgil were trying hard not to laugh. Sometimes their dad really did take things too far.

'Poor Alan,' grinned Virgil, 'I reckon he got a raw deal this time.'

'Dad's right,' argued Scott, always the second in command. 'There shouldn't be any damn food or drink in any of the Thunderbirds cos it can damage the equipment.'

'Oh, get over yourself, Scott. You don't have to agree with Dad all the time.'

Scott glared at his brother, 'I'm just saying; I agree with Dad but he went about it in totally the wrong way.'

A few minutes later Alan appeared and sat by the pool dangling his legs in the blue water, 'I suppose you think it's funny, Dad yelling at me yet again.'

'We heard nothing,' stated Scott innocently, trying hard not to laugh.

'Yeah right, you've never been any good at lying and...you two look totally obvious standing there.'

'Yeah, ok. We heard most of the conversation but both of us think Dad went totally overboard this time, don't we Scott?' said Virgil nudging his brother.

'Yeah, totally over the top,' agreed Scott, again trying hard not to laugh. 'Come on Al, don't let it get to you, he's only thinking of the organization.'

'Yeah I know and its professionalism, but the way he went off on one, you'd have thought there was a whole hoard of litter. And there wasn't,' added Alan noticing their questioning looks. 'Just a few wrappers and stuff, nothing that would endanger his precious equipment.'

'AL, guess what I've found?' shouted Gordon running up the path from the direction of the sea, carrying his diving gear.

'What?' asked Alan, unenthusiastically; leading Gordon to look questioningly at the other two, who just shrugged.

'You've gotta come and see, I'll show you,' cried Gordon excitedly, as he pulled Alan to his feet.

'Gordon, you know I can't dive-'

'I'll teach you, come on it's easy.'

'OK,' replied Alan reluctantly.

'It'll do Alan good to forget about the little argument between him and Dad,' stated Scott, as he and Virgil watched Gordon tug Alan towards the sea.

'It's just great to see them getting on again. Gordon used to be so jealous of everything, and Alan. '

'Yeah,' agreed Scott.

'Maybe Gordon's finally realised he and Alan can work together and not just against each other. Ya know he admitted to me a coupla months ago that Alan is quite capable of piloting Thunderbird 3.'

'Really?' replied Scott sceptically, 'I don't believe that. Gordon always wanted 3, never happy with 4.'

'Believe it or not, up to you. Ready to start losing?

'Never lose anything,' replied Scott cockily, as he dived neatly into the pool and shook the water out of his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't lay claim to any of the Thunderbirds. They are Gerry Anderson's creations, and I'm just grateful to him for letting me continue to write their adventures.**

**John is the eldest out of choice, not because I believe he definitely is the eldest, but because it works better in my stories. **

**Some mild swearing in this chapter so be warned.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. It's greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy and please review as usual.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

_Cornwall, England, Saturday 18t__h __June 2005, local time 6pm_

'Don't you boys go too far please,' shouted Sarah from the kitchen, as her 9 and 10-year-old sons, James and Andrew headed out the backdoor, after eating their evening meal.

'No, we won't, mum. We'll just play outside.'

'You got the radio, Andy?' asked James as they walked down the dirt track, outside in the fading evening sun.

'Yeah.'

'You still wanna do this?'

'Course, don't you? You chickening out already?' Andrew's voice was mocking towards his younger brother.

'No,' replied James hurriedly. The last thing he wanted to do was give his elder brother reason to tease him yet again. 'It should be fun.'

'Yep. Now all you need to remember is do whatever I tell you. I'll be in charge of the radio and when we're at a good place I'll send the transmission.'

'OK,' replied James in a small voice. It seemed very disrespectful what they were about to do but he had to go along with it, otherwise his life wouldn't be worth living.

At the end of the track the boys found themselves on a large grassy area, just infront of a large, steep cliff face.

'Right, now you have to go down the cliff and then pretend to be stuck,' stated Andrew while pointing towards the edge.

'But, can't we just pretend from the side here. I can do really good impressions.'

'No, it has to be realistic otherwise they won't come. You've seen them on the telly rescuing everyone. You have to pretend to be in trouble and then when we know they're on their way I'll pull you up and we can meet them here.'

Reluctantly James slowly climbed down the cliff face and found himself on a small ledge about seven feet down. He made himself as comfortable as possible and shouted up to his brother.

'Great,' replied Andrew looking over the edge, 'you've broken your leg cos you fell down there, OK?'

'OK. Just get on with it cos I don't wanna be down here all night.'

'Oh you won't be,' came Andrew's voice from above, 'they're very professional. Now look, I'm going to make the call so you have to be shouting for help when I'm talking, OK?'

'Yes.'

'Calling International Rescue, calling International Rescue? You've gotta help, my brother's fallen down a cliff and landed on some sort of ledge, about seven feet down.' Andrew was putting on a very panic-stricken voice. 'I think he's broken his leg. He's screaming for help,' right on cue, James started shouting, 'Please help us.'

_'International Rescue receiving, where are you?'_

'We're near the sea on a cliff edge, Newquay, England.'

_'Newquay, that's Cornwall, right?'_

'Yeah, please hurry. I don't know how long he can last down there.'

_'What about the emergency services, coastguard or something? Can't they help?'_

'I don't know. Look, my brother's really cold and scared and he's only 9 years old.' Andrew continued the game, making his voice even more terrified. 'It's getting dark now and I don't know how long he can last. Please, I don't know what else to do, you're our only hope.'

_'OK, don't panic. Tell your brother that we're on our way.'_

'Thanks,' replied Andrew gratefully.

After the call ended he called down excitedly to James, 'great work James. We really had them and it won't be long now. This is gonna be so cool, we don't even have to be in trouble and they'll come.'

* * *

><p><em> Tracy Island, 9am Saturday 18<em>_th__June 2005_

Breakfast was over, but Jeff had an important announcement to make and the whole family knew exactly what it was about.

'I want everyone to be aware of the importance of this organisation,' stated Jeff. 'And unfortunately some of us are not as aware as I would like. This is our fourth year now, and I haven't created it for fun. It's about time you boys realised that.'

'Look Dad, we're all totally aware of the importance of this organisation and none of us would ever do anything to suggest otherwise.' Scott took a deep breath as he prepared to say something, which he knew his dad wouldn't like. 'I really think that sometimes you over react about little things….'

There was a shocked silence. Everyone was looking at each other and avoiding Jeff's stern gaze. But before Jeff could reply there was a loud bleeping from his watch comm.

'Go ahead John, what's wrong?'

'Just received an emergency call from England, dad. Two boys are in trouble in Newquay, Cornwall. One of them has fallen down a cliff and is stranded with a broken leg on a ledge about seven feet down.'

'What about the emergency services?' asked Jeff.

'I asked, but apparently his brother's only 9 and it's getting dark. He seemed genuinely scared, dad. I know it's not our job but I kind of promised them that we'd help.'

'It wouldn't take long to rescue the kid, dad. I reckon we'd be back in time for lunch easily,' added Scott.

'OK John, we're on our way,' replied Jeff after a few seconds thought. 'Scott, Virgil, Gordon off you go.'

'FAB Dad,' replied the three of them as they hurried towards the lift at the back of the room. Alan couldn't help look disappointed. Thunderbird 3 was hardly ever needed unless there was an emergency in space, with wasn't common. Grouchily he finished the rest of his coffee and wandered outside, leaving his dad to conduct a rescue from Command and Control.

* * *

><p>Once airborne Scott received the appropriate co-ordinates from John and headed towards England, with Virgil following in Thunderbird 2.<p>

'Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2, what's your ETA Virg?'

'Er… about an hour thirty five. You?'

'Forty minutes, I'll assess the scene when I get there and let you know. Should be pretty straightforward. According to John, the kid's about seven feet down on a ledge.'

'FAB.'

There was a pause.

'What the hell made you challenge Dad like that? Alan got anything to do with it?'

'Some….but he does far too much worrying, and he said himself, we've been doing this for 4 years. We're not kids anymore. We all know what we need to do, and he's gotta let us get on and do it.'

'Yeah you're right. Alan'll be pleased ya stood up for him.'

Scott laughed, 'didn't do it for him. I did it for us, Virg, cos we're the ones who run it.' Scott's ballsy attitude didn't worry Virgil in the slightest, and in Thunderbird 2 he merely grinned to himself. 'He can't do anything, Virg, unless he wants to throw me out.'

'As if he's gonna do that!' retorted Virgil, 'second in command. He doesn't trust anyone but you!'

'Ya got that right. Approaching the British Coast now.'

'FAB Thunderbird 1. I'll be an hour fifteen from now but I'll try and cut down on arrival time.'

'FAB Thunderbird 2.'

* * *

><p>As Scott approached Newquay, he spotted two boys waving down near the cliff edge and as he landed near the site, the realisation dawned.<p>

'Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2, I think we've got a minor situation Virg?' snapped Scott.

'What's up? You sound pissed. I'll only be about an hour away.'

'I am, Virgil. Fuming. Ya might as well turn around now but Dad'll know something's up so just carry on course. I aint gonna be long.'

'What business? I don't get it,' asked Virgil worriedly.

'Just leave it. I'll tell you later, just stay on course,' ordered Scott.

'FAB. If there's anything we can-'

'Its just two damn boys, nothing else. I'll take care of it myself.'

'O…K…'

'Just listen to me, Virgil. I'll be fine. Trust me!'

In Thunderbird 2, Virgil exchanged glances with Gordon.

'What the hell was that all about?'

Virgil shook his head, 'not got a clue, but you heard Scott.'

Gordon grinned, 'reckon the whole of the US heard Scott.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I don't lay claim to any of the Thunderbirds. They are Gerry Anderson's creations, and I'm just grateful to him for letting me continue to write their adventures.**

**John is the eldest out of choice, not because I believe he definitely is the eldest, but because it works better in my stories. **

**Some harsh swearing in this chapter so be warned.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. It's greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy and please review as usual.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

As Scott walked towards the two boys he wondered exactly what he was going to say. Maybe Virgil should have come after all, he thought, he's much better at defusing situations. However, Scott was alone and he had to approach the situation carefully by himself.

'What the hell d'ya think you're doing?' exploded Scott, unable to stop himself momentarily lose his temper.

He had practised opening with something much calmer as he approached the British coast, but seeing the two perpetrators just standing there, he had completely lost his cool. He bitterly regretted it after seeing the horrified expressions on the boys' faces. He was not doing a very good job of being a professional member of International Rescue, and he became aware of this fact as soon as he heard that little voice in his head. The 'Virgil' voice he used to call it, because his younger brother was far calmer than him; this voice telling him to tone it down slightly. They were only young boys, and boys would be boys after all. Plus they had not done anything too catastrophic.

'W…w…we…' stuttered the youngest, James, clearly on the verge of tears.

Taking a deep breath Scott started again in a much calmer tone. Virgil would have been proud of him. 'What's going on? You never needed help.'

'Er, well…' started James, in a small, but nevertheless a much steadier voice.

'No, we didn't,' interrupted Andrew, 'but it's so cool that you've come. My friends are all gonna be so jealous when I tell them.'

'Now, you look here,' retorted Scott feeling his temper suddenly rise again without warning, but he was also aware of the 'Virgil' voice in his head, telling him to calm down. It took all of his mental strength to stop himself snapping again and he took a deep breath to compose himself. 'International Rescue is about saving people's lives, it's not fun and games. While, I've been here wasting time with you, another person could have needed our help. You've wasted time, time that they probably didn't have.'

'We're sorry, we didn't mean it. We won't do it ever again, unless there is a real emergency, will we Andy?' replied James, his voice shaking slightly.

Andrew was completed caught off guard by James' comment, 'er...'

'Well, see that you don't,' stated Scott authoritatively. 'I'm not joking when I say it's a serious organisation, imagine if you needed help, I mean real help, and someone played a joke. How would you feel?'

'Angry, upset,' whispered James.

'Exactly, next time think before you do something so stupid. I hope for your sake that someone hasn't needed our help while I've been here. Now, where'd you live?' asked Scott looking around.

'Down the track, about ten minutes away. We should be getting back now anyway. Look, we're both really sorry, I guess we didn't realise what we were doing could be so dangerous,' replied Andrew apologetically, having eventually found his voice.

'OK,' answered Scott, his anger diminishing slightly. 'As long as you've learnt your lesson, there's no harm done. Look, I'll walk you back home, make sure you arrive safely.'

'Really?' cried James, 'that would be great.'

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, a relieved Scott had arrived back at Thunderbird 1, ready to leave for base, thinking about the unusual situation that had just occurred. Although, thought Scott with a grin, he really couldn't blame them, it is a great set up. He was about forty minutes away so theoretically with the better speed of Thunderbird 1, he should arrive at the same time as Virgil, which would make for an interesting conversation back at home.<p>

'Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2, I'll meet ya back at base, Virg. About 40 minutes. I'll see you into the hanger.'

'Ha ha! You think you're so damn clever, don't you? How many rescues would happen without 2?'

'Ok...ok, get a sense of humor.'

'I've got one, you just don't appreciate it,' retorted Virgil. 'See you at home.'

'FAB.'

* * *

><p>'Shit. There's Scott,' stated Gordon pointing out the window, as Thunderbird 2 approached Tracy Island.<p>

'Wasn't joking then,' muttered Virgil, 'him and his ego! Hope there weren't any problems.'

At that moment, as if to prove the point, Thunderbird 1 completed a 360 barrel roll just ahead of them and sped off into the distance.

'Damn show off!' retorted Gordon. 'I'd give my life to pilot that craft.'

'Here's your chance,' and Virgil opened the left hand side hatch doorway, pressing a button, which sped Gordon and his seat towards the open doorway.

'Oi!' Gordon grabbed hold of the control panel, as he slid away from Virgil.

'What was it you were saying, Gord?'

'Will you fucking stop that?'

'Sorry?' Virgil couldn't help the grin, as Gordon made another grab for the handle next to the consol. 'You did say you wanted to fly 1.'

'But I don't wanna swap in the middle of the damn sky! Jesus!'

Virgil laughed, as he brought Gordon's seat to a stop and swung it back towards him, shutting the left hand hatch as he did so.

'You're gonna regret that!' muttered Gordon, as his seat slotted into place next to Virgil's.

Virgil only smiled, as he started the landing procedure.

* * *

><p>Once back on Tracy Island, a worried Jeff, stating that he had seen Thunderbird 2 turn around before arriving at England, ambushed Scott.<p>

'Everything's ok dad. Chill. When Virgil's up from 2, we'll tell you everything. He'll only be a coupla minutes.'

'So,' asked Jeff, sitting down on the sofa. 'I want to know exactly what happened?'

'Started out towards England as you know. Always takes me 40 and Virg about an hour thirty five,' started Scott, throwing himself into the chair opposite Jeff.

'Go on,' replied Jeff patiently. 'I hope this is better than your comment at breakfast.'

Gordon turned away smothering a laugh, as Scott glared at his brother.

'We carried on towards England. Virg was about an hour behind when I arrived and I saw these two boys waving at me from the edge of the cliff.'

'WHAT?' shouted Jeff. 'You mean to say that it was a joke. I don't believe this!'

'I sorted it out dad, there's no need to overreact,' replied Scott, muttering under his breath, 'yet again! I told 'em exactly what they had done by sending out a prank call and eventually they seemed to understand. Sure they took some convincing but I did it.'

'They had better not try it again!'

'No way, they've learnt their lesson. Reckon those Brits have a better sense of humor that we have!' replied Scott, with a grin.

'This is no time for jokes, Scott,' reprimanded Jeff. 'This is serious.'

'Sorry!'

'You know dad, it'll happen again and there isn't anything we can do about it,' stated Virgil logically.

'Mmm,' agreed Jeff, 'you're right Virgil. There's nothing we can do, but hope that it doesn't happen again. Well done for handling it the way you did, Scott. I know it can't have been easy reigning in your temper.'

'Yeah...well...they were only kids.'

'Right, you lot can go,' added Jeff, 'Scott and I have something to discuss.'

'Look dad, I...' started Scott, as soon as his brothers had left the room.

'Button it, Scott. I'm not discussing that with you. There's something else...'

'Oh.'

'Not sure if I'm spoken to you about this, maybe you have an idea but I want you as my second in command, so if something happens you take over, ok?'

'Right, ok. Um...exactly what are you thinking's gonna happen, dad? You're based here, you don't fly around.'

'Just making precautions, son, but don't let on to the others yet. There's no need.'

'Um...dad, they probably have some kinda an idea.'

'You are not to mention it to them, is that clear?' Scott nodded at once.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I don't lay claim to any of the Thunderbirds. They are Gerry Anderson's creations, and I'm just grateful to him for letting me continue to write their adventures.**

**John is the eldest out of choice, not because I believe he definitely is the eldest, but because it works better in my stories. **

**Some strong swearing in this chapter so be warned.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. It's greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy and please review as usual.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

'How'd you like that?' moaned Gordon as the three of them caught the lift down to the games room, nestled in the centre of the island. 'I wanted to listen.'

Virgil laughed at his brother, 'just cos you wanna get one over on Scott!'

'I still can't believe those British kids played a joke. That's pretty awesome, when you think about it?' Virgil pushed open the door, and glanced back at Alan.

'Ya better not say that shit, infront of Scott, cos he'll kill you.'

'Bet you agree,' grinned Gordon, as he picked up a cue and started to brush the end with a piece of chalk, that had been lying on the pool table.

'No I don't! They were totally out of order. None of this is a game. You two would do well to damn well remember that.'

Gordon whistled, as he blew the excess chalk off his cue. 'Whoa, bro. Chill out! We're only messing with ya.'

Virgil watched Alan break, and glanced at Gordon who was watching with a grin on his face. Even though there was only a year between himself and Gordon, Virgil was sometimes tempted to check the birth certificates; Gordon would always be Gordon, but he acted so immature. It was no surprise that Gordon and Alan hung around so much, because they both had the same warped sense of humour.

'I'll leave you two, to ya silly games,' muttered Virgil.

'Scared ya gonna lose!' retorted Gordon, with a smirk.

'Not on your life. I'd beat you any day of the week, Gordon Tracy.'

'Go on then! I bet you don't. Let me beat Al, then you can at least give me a challenge.'

Virgil paused for just a second, his hand on the door handle, then he smiled and swung the door shut, before leaning casually against the wall, fixing Gordon with a confident look.

'Ok, you're on.'

* * *

><p>Just as Virgil was about to beat Gordon, the door to the games room swung open and Scott strode in, with all the bravado of a NYPD police officer, after a busy Saturday night,<p>

'Nothing to it. Dad'll pipe down. Realised he was out of line etc...'

Virgil lowered his cue to the floor, and casually leaned on it, 'what did he really say? You can fool those two but not me.'

'Fine. He realized I was only looking out for the organization, and he didn't take my comment too seriously.'

'Really?' smirked Gordon. 'Don't believe ya.'

'Believe it or not, Gordon. I don't care, but that's what happened. So, Virg, you gonna beat Gord, then I'll take you on.'

Virgil grinned, before potting the black. 'I aint gonna play fair though, Scott.'

'And you're saying I do! Gord, Al...'

'Er, I promised Al I'd show him a new move underwater,' replied Gordon hurriedly, subtly nudging Alan. 'Didn't I?'

'Um yeah he did. Sorry Scott.' The two of them ran out of the room, as Scott looked at Virgil.

'What the hell is up with those two?'

Virgil shrugged, 'don't ask me. Cue?' He passed Scott his cue, which had been leaning against the wall, and watched him chalk it up. 'You want the first shot?'

'Yeah, whatever.'

'What's up?' Scott had broken the set of balls, but was still staring at his cue.

'I can't get my hands off this cue. They won't even move. It's like they're stuck in position.'

'Really? That's odd.'

Scott glanced at Virgil, quick enough to see the smile flicker across his face. 'Where the fuck is Gordon?'

'Gordon?'

'Don't give me that!' snapped Scott, pointing the cue in Virgil's face. 'I know he's super-glued my cue, and he's gonna fucking pay for this!

Virgil could only laugh as Scott marched out of the room, still holding on to his cue.

* * *

><p>When Gordon surfaced from the pool, his eyes met Scott's dark brown ones and he gulped.<p>

'Scott? What a surprise.'

'Is it?' Scott glanced at the cue, still in his hands. 'Did you do this?'

'Um...'

'Thought it would be funny, hey?'

'Well...'

'I'll give you two seconds, before I come after you, and tear you limb from limb.'

Within a second Gordon was out of the pool and running towards the jungle towards the back of the island, in just his shorts. His only chance was the dark cover of the trees.

Scott watched his brother run with a grin on his face, before he strode across to one of the pool loungers and collapsed on to it.

'Where's Gordon?' asked a voice a few minutes later.

Eyes shut, Scott replied. 'Ran off into the jungle, thinking I was gonna go running after him.'

'Cos of the cue?'

'Yep.'

'Gotta love tormenting him, hey?'

'He'll learn not to keep messing with my stuff.' Scott opened an eye and stared at Virgil. 'I'm only giving him a taste of his own medicine and with a bit of luck, he'll stay out there until it gets dark.'

'What about the cue in your hands?'

'Shit, I'd forgotten about that.' Scott sat up and started to pull his hands off the offending object. Nothing happened.

'Don't panic. I'm sure there's some stuff in the medi clinic.'

'And I s'pose ya'll help me get it off, will ya?'

'Yeah.' Scott raised his eyebrows at Virgil's confident answer. 'Don't look so surprised, I can fetch some superglue off.'

'You never fail to surprise me, but I reckon I'll be able to get it off myself.' Scott rose and disappeared into the main house.

'If you need help...' Virgil's voice tailed off. Scott was his own mind, and he didn't ask for any help from anyone. The day Scott asked for help, was the day Virgil would assume his elder brother had lost his mind.

* * *

><p><em> San Francisco<em>

Trangh Belagant was now even more interested at finding out the secrets of International Rescue after his failed attempt at gaining access to their secret base two years ago. With all their secrets he would easily become the most powerful man in the whole world and no-one would be able to escape him. However, he had to come up with a brilliant idea, something that even the Thunderbirds wouldn't be able to wriggle out of; something that would destroy them once and for all.

He had been born with the gift of mind reading, his mother had been an experienced psychic using her powers to help people, and her son had inherited the same gift. But, he used his powers for a different purpose; some would say he used them for evil. Trangh preferred to say, he used them for the good of the world. In the past year, he had become extremely talented at controlling the minds of people through hypnosis. A very special gift, one that he was very grateful to his mother for, the only thing he was grateful for. But how could he use hypnosis to learn the secrets of the Thunderbirds?

Then it came to Trangh in a flash, and he couldn't believe that he had never thought of something so perfect. He had been born with this gift; and although he had only just started to perfect it, it couldn't fail, not with mere mortals anyway. Trangh laughed evilly to himself; the Thunderbirds would soon be under his power.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again I don't lay claim to any of the Thunderbirds. They are Gerry Anderson's creations, and I'm just grateful to him for letting me continue to write their adventures.**

**John is the eldest out of choice, not because I believe he definitely is the eldest, but because it works better in my stories. **

**Some swearing in this chapter so be warned.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. It's greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy and please review as usual.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

For the next few days Trangh spent hours mulling over the problem of how to use his powers to the greatest effect. It was very draining, causing him many sleepless nights, and sometimes vicious nightmares.

A few days later he was sitting outside enjoying a pleasant sunny evening when a solution to the problem popped into his head. Quickly he jumped up. The perfect plan. But first he needed to see the Thunderbirds in action.

Flicking through the channels he was dismayed to find nothing. Not even a sniff of a rescue. Gritting his teeth together, Trangh was unable to stop the groan seeping through and he swept back outside.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later...<em>

In Thunderbird 5, John had just received an emergency call from Queensland, Australia. They had been hit by flash floods, huge areas of the state were underwater. Many people were trapped on and inside flooding buildings, trying to keep out of the rising water. The Australian rescue services were struggling to keep up with the rising waters and feared that hundreds of people would drown, unless immediate help was summoned. John immediately relayed the call through to Tracy Island.

'Received John, we're on our way,' stated Jeff from behind his desk and activated the Command and Control Centre.

'OK boys,' ordered Jeff, as the four of them appeared. 'Queensland, Australia has been attacked by flash floods. The rescue services are unable to cope and have requested our help. Hundreds of people are in danger from the rising floodwater. Alan, go along in Thunderbird 2 please, we're going to need all the help we can get.'

'FAB.'

* * *

><p><em>San Francisco<em>

Trangh was dozing outside enjoying the continuous warm weather, when his dreams of controlling the whole world were interrupted by a radio transmission.

'We interrupt this programme to bring you breaking news from Queensland, Australia. The state has been hit by flash floods and hundreds of people are in grave danger. The Australian meteorologists report that this is the worst flooding to occur this decade. The Thunderbirds are already on the scene evacuating trapped people taking refuge on building roofs and…'

Trangh's eyes snapped open and he smiled to himself. This was what he had waited days to hear. The time had come, he acknowledged and walked quickly inside to put his plan into action.

While watching the footage of the rescue, Trangh had many questions going through his head. Who would be the victim in his master plan? It has to be someone who's key to the success of the organisation, he thought, a frown deepening the old furrows in his aged forehead. Someone who leads the organization from the front. Without them it would fail.

Almost at once his eyes caught Thunderbird 1. His mouth curled as he remembered the victim in his last plot. Yes, thought Trangh, he is certainly one of the keys to the organisation, if not the main one. But would the hypnosis have the desired effect? A little big-headed and power happy perhaps.

As Trangh was mulling ideas over in his head, footage appeared on television of Thunderbird 2 rescuing stranded people from Queensland. He remembered Thunderbird 2's pilot very well indeed; a very sensitive and emotional person. It was devastating losing 10 men when my illegal diamond mine collapsed, wasn't it? Trangh suddenly pointed a finger at the television screen and smiled wickedly. You will be my first victim who will experience my own deadly version of telepathy. A master plan that just cannot fail this time.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Queensland, Australia, Virgil was completely oblivious to Trangh Belagant's next scheme.<p>

'How's it going Virg?' asked Scott operating from the Mobile Control Unit of Thunderbird 1.

'Not bad. Pretty slow. Reckon we're keeping ahead of the rising water, just! Figure we'll be another half hour, there are a couple more houses on the east side. What you doing?'

'Just hanging around...'

'Damn typical, leave us to do all the hard work.'

'If you let me continue! I'm gonna check out the area from the air, see if there's anything else that needs doing.'

'FAB. You're still gonna stay dry.'

'Can't help that you've got the rescue equipment. If you'd only share once in a while...'

'Whatever. You barely sleep away from 1! No chance asking you to give her up.'

Scott laughed. 'I didn't say give up. I said share.'

'Right, so you'd share 1 would you?' Silence. 'Didn't think so!'

'It's just no one can fly her like I can!'

'Just keep telling yourself that.'

'Anyway you're wasting precious seconds,' added Scott.

'FAB cocky!'

* * *

><p>'Fantastic work boys, that really was a job well done,' stated Jeff later on that night, as they all reflected on a successful rescue.<p>

'One of the better ones,' added Virgil.

'Water aint too bad. It's not as treacherous as fire, or a mudslide or something,' added Scott from infront of his computer.

'Tell that to someone who can't swim,' retorted Virgil. 'We were lucky.'

'Luck had nothing to do with it! It was pure skill and teamwork.'

'Teamwork! I didn't see you do much teamwork!'

'For goodness sake,' interrupted Jeff. 'I can imagine what you're like on a rescue now.'

'Not that bad,' grinned Scott, with a sideways look at his brother.

'It's gonna cost loads to get that place back on its feet,' added Gordon.

'Better their homes than their lives,' retorted Virgil, slumped in the sofa, his bare feet daggling over the arm.

A whirr broke the silence and Brains immediately stepped out from the lift into the lounge.

'Brains, what's wrong?' asked Jeff.

'Nothing, M...Mr Tracy. Just wanted to s…show y...you something. I h…hope it'll come in useful on the rescues. I've b…been perfecting it for the last f…few months.'

'Great,' replied Jeff getting up, 'sounds intriguing. I can't wait to see it.'

'What're you doing?' asked Alan, his eyes wandering over to where Scott was busily working.

'Um... nothing,' replied his brother, hurriedly shutting down the programme and opening a Microsoft Word document.

'There's nothing there,' observed Alan disbelievingly as he appeared at Scott's left.

'I know, it went wrong and I changed it,' replied Scott lamely, realising as soon as he said it how stupid it sounded.

'Fuck off!' he suddenly snapped, as Alan tried to take the mouse. 'It's my computer, since when do you get off-'

Alan grinned, 'something to hide,' and he stayed out of Scott's reach as he flicked screens.

'Oh my God! Hey guys look at this. You're never going to believe it. Wanna know why Scott is suddenly so good at pool?'

'Cos I used my initiative,' stated Scott, and brushed Alan's hand away, bringing up the screen, showing a pool table. 'I designed this app, to perfect my skills. You're just jealous that you didn't think of it before!'

'Pretty good,' admired Virgil, wandering over to Scott's computer. 'Bet you didn't design that yourself though.'

'Nah. That's John forte,' added Gordon, with a grin. 'Awesome work though.'

'John is not the only person who can use a damn computer!' snapped Scott, nettled at Gordon's insinuation.

'No, but he's the only person who can create graphics to that standard. Face it bro, when it's John ya just aint got a chance.'

'Whatever! You can see what you think, cos I'm the master on that game. Gotten the top score on every level I reckon. Tell that to John and see if he can do better.'

'Oooo someone's a little touchy!' Gordon took a seat and smiled at his elder brother. 'You don't have to be the best in everything.'

'No he doesn't. He just has to think he is,' added Virgil.

'You lot are all jealous! I'm gonna leave ya to ya childish games.'

'This isn't a child's ga-' started Gordon, but Scott had gone. 'He can dish it out but he can't take it!'


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again I don't lay claim to any of the Thunderbirds. They are Gerry Anderson's creations, and I'm just grateful to him for letting me continue to write their adventures.**

**John is the eldest out of choice, not because I believe he definitely is the eldest, but because it works better in my stories. **

**Some swearing in this chapter so be warned.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. It's greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy and please review as usual.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

_ Brains' lab_

While Scott's secret had been found out, Brains was showing Jeff his latest invention and even by his standards it was a highly unusual piece of equipment.

'Wow, Brains. This is truly something else and I think I can speak for all of us when saying, it will certainly come in useful,' admired Jeff as he gazed at the huge machine lying next to Thunderbird 2.

'I'm g…glad you l…like it Mr Tracy. As I s…said before, I h…have been p…p…perfecting it for the l…last few months. Would you like to s…see it i…in action? I have a p…piece of metal that will be i…ideal for its test run.'

'Definitely, fire away.'

Within minutes the machine had cut a door through the thick piece of metal, wide enough for a person to easily climb through.

'The m…main feature is a particle cannon w…which fires a web of lasers, d…disintegrating the target. I've p…programm…designed it so that it is strong e…enough to cut through a wide array of materials, e…e…even cutting through a wall of steel, a…a…at least one foot thick. A…At least I hope so, I will certainly t…test that out before it becomes s…standard equipment in Thunderbird 2. It will a…a…also cut t…t…through fallen r…roc…stones at the scene of a building c…collapse, causing the rubble to e…e…evaporate. Finally, the machine is e…equipped with infrared c…c…cameras to detect any survivors and m…m…mak…ensure they are not i…inadvertently hit by the laser b…beam.'

'Excellent Brains, I hope we won't have to use it much but if we do I know it'll make our job much easier. You'll have to show it to the boys.'

'I…Indeed, Mr Tracy. F…F…Firstly though, I will make sure that it can cut through s…steel, one foot thick as p…predicted.'

* * *

><p><em>San Francisco, July 2005, a month later<em>

Trangh Belagant was very busy organising proceedings for the start of his master plan to finally work out the secrets of International Rescue, and ultimately destroy them. Of course, if he was going to control one of the Thunderbirds through mind control he needed to lure International Rescue to an appropriate event, causing chaos. But causing chaos was easy for Trangh Belagant. He'd already instigated a near collapse in New York, when a bomb was placed in one of the support columns in a block of flats. They were such a professional organisation. Always willing to do their utmost to rescue anyone in danger.

His mind working overtime he eventually decided to use the device he had previously used in New York to cause a major disaster in London, the capital city of England. The London Eye was one of the biggest tourist attractions in London and was always very busy. A bomb placed in the foundations would cause huge panic and chaos in the centre of London, definitely calling the Thunderbirds from their secret base to rescue the endangered people. Of course, he wouldn't want the bomb to blow up the whole structure. No, that was far too easy. His plan involved the placing of the bomb in such a place that it would cause the steel structure to tip over the Thames. If he calculated it correctly, the topmost car would be hovering over the river, ready to fall in at the slightest movement.

Before he could use his powers, though, he badly needed to practise. Obviously he still had the powers, that, he could be completely sure of, but they needed perfecting. He needed them to be working 100% when the time arrived.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a tropical storm had hit Tracy Island. The safest places were undoubtedly either inside or below the torrential rain. Gordon was exploring the sea bed, just east of Tracy Island, eager to try out his diving gear. He had promised the family that he would be the first person ever in the history of mankind to design a special type of underwater breathing apparatus, which would easily surpass the current model. But he needed a few ideas first.<p>

Inside the main house the other three were getting increasingly annoyed with the wet weather, especially Alan, who like Gordon, thrived on being outside. But Gordon had told Alan that he needed to be alone with his own thoughts, so Alan was merely standing at the lounge window watching the torrential rain.

Eventually after twenty minutes of watching the ground become more and more saturated, he announced that he was going to go outside and explore the jungle. There were still a few areas that he hadn't explored yet.

'What now?' exclaimed Virgil, putting his paintbrush down and turning to look at Alan. He was enjoying the challenge of painting the rain from inside. There was nothing more difficult than painting water. 'In this weather, you're totally crazy!'

'I'm bored! There's that unexplored area of jungle. It's just waiting for me to explore it, what if I found some…..I dunno, treasure or something.'

Virgil rolled his eyes and dipped his paintbrush in the jar of water next to him. 'There isn't anything there, and you're still crazy for even contemplating the idea.'

'If dad asks, I'm up in my room, OK? He'd freak if he knew I'd gone out in this.'

'Course he damn well would! You sure you know what you're doing?' added Scott from the sofa where he was lying reading the paper. Kyrano had recently been to the mainland with Scott in the Cessna jet and as well as picking up a month's supply of food for Onaha, they had also picked up a newspaper. A newspaper was a rarity for the island, so Scott was devouring the news with interest. However, Scott had listened to the conversation between Virgil and Alan, at the same time. Multi-tasking was not something he found difficult, even though it did mean he was a source of amusement towards his brothers for having what was deemed as a female trait.

'Yeah!' retorted Alan, with a hint of anger. 'I'm 20, not fucking 12. I'm capable of watching out for myself!' and stalked out of the room, snatching up his jacket on the way out.

'Idiot!' muttered Scott. 'There're loads of unsafe areas around the island. Wanna bet he'll need rescuing?'

This grabbed Virgil's attention and he smiled, 'how much?'

'10 bucks I'll have to rescue him,' grinned Scott, holding out his hand for Virgil to shake it.

'You're on,' replied Virgil, getting up and slapping his brother's outstretched hand. 'He's got his watch comm. and like he said, he's 20 not fucking 12!'

'Ya gonna regret that!' but Scott was grinning.

* * *

><p>An hour later Jeff appeared in the lounge, saying that according to John up in the satellite the rain was here to stay for quite a few hours yet.<p>

'Great,' muttered Scott from the sofa, 'I've read the damn paper from front to back and memorised most of the stuff in it. What can I do now?'

'I've nearly finished this,' stated Virgil from his vantage point by the window. 'Game of pool?'

'Cool. Hey, that's great Virg,' added Scott as he walked over to the window. 'Shame you aint as good at pool as ya are painting. I'd have a major problem.'

'Oi, watch it, I've got a paintbrush in my hand _and_ I'll use it! Ok, hot shot…if you think ya so good. Games tournament? Best of three out of everything. Then we'll find out who's the best.'

'Awesome. I've got nothing to worry about. Thankfully painting isn't in the repertoire.'

Virgil smirked at Scott. 'Posh words totally don't suit you. If you don't know what they mean, don't use em.'

* * *

><p>Halfway through the second game of pool, with Scott only just beating Virgil in the first one, Scott couldn't help but bring up the subject of Gordon's experiment.<p>

'What dya reckon to Gordon and his 'great idea?' He frowned as he watched Virgil pot another ball, and hoped to distract his brother by talking.

'Mmm,' replied Virgil stopping mid-pot and looking at Scott. 'What are you getting at? If it keeps him away from us, what does it matter? And, stop distracting me. It isn't gonna work. I've got nerves of steel!'

Scott sighed as he missed another easy pot. 'So no suggestion as to his 'great idea?'

'Nope. But you know Gordon. Once he gets an idea he doesn't stop until he's found the solution. There,' added Virgil with a triumphant grin as he potted the black, '1-1 now. Dya wanna continue?'

'Whatever! I'll get the next one,' replied Scott as he started to set up the balls for the next game.

* * *

><p>Trudging through the jungle Alan was in a reflective mood. He was always the butt of someone's joke, normally Scott, who seemed to think that because he was so much older than Alan, he could say what he wanted and get away with it. Whatever Scott believed, he had been 20 himself once and had behaved worse than Alan had, that Alan could be sure of. He couldn't help shuddering as he sheltered briefly underneath a tall coconut tree; the images that had suddenly popped into his head of Scott as a 20 year old weren't pictures that he welcomed, although the same couldn't be said for the hundreds of girls who had been bedded by Scott.<p>

Grabbing the nearest branch, Alan swung himself up into the coconut tree and using his pocket knife he chopped down a coconut. It landed on the leafy ground with a satisfying clunk, and Alan leapt down, picking up his coconut, immediately smashing it partly in half on a nearby rock.

Sitting on the same rock he drank the sweet, coconut milk, revelling in the peace and quiet. Biting a huge chunk out of the white flesh, he chewed thoughtfully as the rain continued to fall, eventually throwing the partly eaten coconut away.

The north and south of the island were connected with a large rope bridge, which looked as though it hadn't been found in years, let alone used by anyone. Alan stood at one end staring at it, hands shoved in his jeans' pockets. There was another option to assess the north side of the island, but Alan didn't like the idea much. It was a long, steep and rocky descent followed by an even steeper climb.

Taking a deep breath he stepped on to the slippery bridge. Alan walked along, hovering a hand over the rope which ran parallel alongside the bridge's wooden planks. A daredevil, Alan didn't like to admit, even to himself that he was perhaps a little scared and was using the rope as a lifeline, should he need it. Besides, no one needed to know what he was doing.

There was a magnificent view from the bridge; Thunderbird 3's silo just visible through the drifting clouds, the palm trees to the east which concealed Thunderbird 2's hanger. There was even a freshwater lake, surrounded by a rocky outcrop; although not suitable for swimming due to its small size, it was great for having boat races.

Alan smiled, remembering the year he and Gordon had designed their own radio controlled boats and tested them out on the lake. That was also the same year that Alan had challenged Gordon to a swimming and race and won. The only year when he had beaten his older brother, even though Gordon swore to this day that he had been ill when the race happened, and therefore hadn't been at his best. Alan chuckled at the memory. Gordon went to some lengths to keep his superiority still intact.

Suddenly there was a snap. Alan glanced back seeing the ropes beginning to fray. Forgetting about the ropes he started to run the last few metres, but he wasn't quick enough. A loud snap propelled Alan forward. Fearfully he launched himself the last few metres, hoping to grab the side of the bank. Instead he found only air and to his horror, started to fall back towards the ravine below him. Eventually his outstretched fingers found rope and he clung on to the sides of the bridge, as his feet found a soggy, wooden plank below to stand on. As his racing heart returned to normal, Alan started to carefully climb the now vertical rope bridge.


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again I don't lay claim to any of the Thunderbirds. They are Gerry Anderson's creations, and I'm just grateful to him for letting me continue to write their adventures.**

**John is the eldest out of choice, not because I believe he definitely is the eldest, but because it works better in my stories. **

**Some strong wearing in this chapter so be warned.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. It's greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy and please review as usual.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

'Shit,' yelled Alan, as the plank that he had been standing on snapped. Using his arms he swung himself up on to the plank above but this snapped as well, the movement causing him to fall straight down the rope towards the bottom. Hitting the huge knots at the end of the rope and wrapping his sore hands around, he was able to stop the freefall.

Alan was now a couple of hundred feet down and in for a very weary ascent, but the thought of asking any of his brothers for help caused him more pain that the condition of his hands. There was just no way, he was going to admit defeat, especially as he had been so keen to go exploring in the rain.

Taking a deep breath he started to climb the bridge, inching his hands a little at a time. He was in agony but he didn't want to risk taking his hands off the rope, them being his only life line.

At about halfway up, he stopped for a rest, gritting his teeth against the soreness, punctuated by occasional sharp stabs of pain. Seeing a lone plan of wood further up, he squeezed his eyes together and carried on, eventually placing his feet on the plank, giving his hands a rest.

Alan had no idea of how much time had elapsed since he had set out, but darkness was encroaching on his ascent and he knew he had to reach the top before it became too dark to see anything.

The idea of calling Scott or Virgil to come and assist him was starting to look agreeable but Alan's pride wouldn't let him make the final call, and he carried on climbing, trying his best to focus on getting to the top, and not on the increasing pain of his hands.

Only a few feet from the top and Alan was now exhausted. He wouldn't have been surprised, had he seen signs of blood on the rope, such was the pain. As he neared the summit, he started to speed up, imaging what it would be like to just lie at the top in the wet grass. Eventually he was able to do just that, and with a sigh of relief he collapsed on to his back, burying his sore hands in the wet grass.

* * *

><p>'Where is Alan?' asked Jeff, gazing around the table. It was highly unusual for his youngest son to be late for dinner. With food, his appetite rivalled Scott's. His mouth thinned into a line, as everyone else shook their head. Virgil glanced at Scott when Jeff's concentration was focused on his food, but Scott didn't meet his gaze.<p>

After taking only a few bites, Jeff called Alan's watch comm., and when there was no reply he frowned.

'I would suggest someone tells me what the hell is going on?' His sharp gaze focused on Gordon, Scott and then Virgil's concerned expression.

'Ok, fine,' said Scott eventually, putting his knife and fork down. 'He said earlier he was going exploring in the jungle.'

'In that?' The pounding of the rain could still be heard outside on the patio as well as drumming on the surface of the pool. 'Can someone tell me why he isn't answering his watch?'

Scott shook his head, unable to stop a brief smile.

'Care to share the joke, Scott?' Scott shook his head, the smile disappearing as he took in his dad's face.

'It's nothing, dad, just...ya know Alan, he reckons he can do anything that everyone else can do and better.'

'Maybe so, but that doesn't mean he isn't lying somewhere out there injured.'

'There isn't anything dangerous on this island,' laughed Scott.

'Seen it all, have you?'

'Well no, but...'

Jeff put his knife and fork down slowly, 'as the oldest Scott you have an obligation towards your younger brothers.'

'He's 20 not 12!' retorted Scott, stung by the implication that he wasn't taking his big brother role carefully enough.

'You are seven years older! Will you act like it, and go and damn well find him! When did he leave?'

'Dunno...four hours ago.'

'Leave your dinner and find him!' There was no response. 'That is not a suggestion, Scott. That is an order! Go...now!'

* * *

><p>'What the fuck was that about?' yelled Scott above the sound of the rain, as he and Virgil ran towards the centre of the jungle.<p>

Virgil shook his head, 'not a clue.'

'I'm not his babysitter. If he can't handle himself out there, he shouldn't fucking go!'

Under the darkness of the canopy, sheltering slightly from the torrential rain Scott pressed a button on his watch and a low bleeping noise sounded. The constant noise said that Alan was nowhere nearby and the two brothers took off further into the darkness of the jungle.

'Alan? Where are ya?' Virgil had opened a channel on his watch, but there was still nothing. 'Ya gotta admit it's totally unlike him to miss any type of food though.'

Scott could only nod, as he led the way, swinging his watch around in all directions. But still the constant bleeping didn't change.

'Oh and thanks for helping back there!'

Virgil looked in surprise at his brother, 'you were handling it so well.'

'Oh but you're four years older than him!'

Virgil laughed despite the situation at Scott's obvious impersonation of their dad.

* * *

><p>'I swear I never woulda believed it,' stated Scott, staring across the ravine to where the rope bridge hung on the opposite side.<p>

'Didn't ya know?'

'Did you?' Scott looked accusingly at his brother.

'He mentioned it.'

'And you didn't think of telling me.'

'I thought he was capable of walking across a bridge without having his hand held.'

Scott grinned, 'apparently not!' Without waiting for Virgil, he took off towards the right hand side, trudging down a steep descent.

* * *

><p>'I aint doing that again!' retorted Scott, gazing back at the steep climb.<p>

'Guess that's why there was a rope bridge.'

'And why Al decided to use the rope bridge!' The bleeping from Scott's watch had changed, the bleeps sounding closer together, 'Come on,' Scott turned and walked around the ravine which they'd successfully crossed.

* * *

><p>'Alan!' bellowed Scott, gazing down at the still form of his younger brother. There was movement and he opened his eyes, looking in surprise at Scott and Virgil standing above him. 'What the hell are ya doing?'<p>

'Just resting. Nice of ya to turn up.'

Virgil held down his hand to help Alan up, and without thinking Alan grasped his hand. The pain that he had forgotten about returned with a vengeance.

'Ow! Fucking hell. That hurts,' and he yanked his hand away, before staggering to his feet.

'What the hell did ya do?' questioned Scott, taking one of Alan's hands. He whistled. 'Jesus! Sore?'

'Of course, it fucking is!' snapped Alan, taking his hand back. 'They both are cos I fell straight down that damn rope nearly to the bottom, then I had to climb up.'

'Why didn't ya get some help?' asked Virgil.

'Cos I'm 20, not 12! I aint asking you two every time I get into some difficulty.'

'Um yeah but ya coulda got yourself killed!' added Scott, 'there's being brave but then there's just plain stupid!'

'Thanks for that!' Alan swung around and started to walk back the way Scott and Virgil had arrived.

'And that was why I never wanted to help him cos he's never grateful.'

Virgil slapped Scott's arm, 'cos you make it into something which it isn't.'

'Hey!'

'You never let him forget that you're the eldest,' shouted Virgil as he started to follow Alan back home.

Scott watched them silently for a few minutes before shrugging and walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again I don't lay claim to any of the Thunderbirds. They are Gerry Anderson's creations, and I'm just grateful to him for letting me continue to write their adventures.**

**John is the eldest out of choice, not because I believe he definitely is the eldest, but because it works better in my stories. **

**Some strong wearing in this chapter so be warned.**

**Huge apologies for the delay in this chapter. I have just moved house and country and had no internet for 5 weeks. Now everything is back to normal though, so I am now one happy writer!**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. It's greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy and please review as usual.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Marching towards the main house, Alan swung open the door which backed out onto the terrace, before slamming it behind him. Water dripped off him, and his hair was flattened against his head. Trudging into the kitchen, he threw some water into the kettle, switched it on and tipped a load of coffee into a mug. Then he sat on the surface, staring angrily at the kettle as it boiled.

At the familiar whistle he slid off, poured boiling water into the mug, and stirred the liquid furiously. Scalding coffee splashed onto his already sore hand and he swore, striding towards the sink and placing his hand underneath a stream of freezing water. The pain returning to a dull throb, Alan poured a little milk into his coffee and walked out of the kitchen, sitting down at the kitchen table. He had only taken one sip, when Scott and Virgil strode through the doorway. He held up his hand to silence anything they were going to say.

'Don't even fucking try, Scott! I know you're the eldest, but you don't _always_ have to rescue me, ok? Why the hell dya think I wanted to go out there? I wanted to be on my fucking own, away from you, away from everyone.'

Scott walked quickly up to Alan, nose to his face, 'hey! Don't start getting at me, ok? I only came and found you cos dad was on my back about ya! I say you're old enough to look after yourself, but ya aint. You try and fucking prove it all the time but no matter what happens you fail. Sometimes Alan, you're gonna get into something that you're gonna have no fucking hope of getting out of and I aint gonna be around to pick up the pieces ok?' Scott swung around and walked into the kitchen.

Virgil looked at his younger brother, 'you and him are just as bad as each other. Honestly! Don't you wanna eat?' Alan shrugged. Virgil sighed before walking into the kitchen.

Scott was re-heating his dinner. 'If you're gonna even discuss Alan, don't! I've had enough of his 'all about me attitude.' It aint. And the sooner he works it out the better.'

Virgil held his hand up, 'I wasn't even gonna try, believe me.' He opened the fridge and found another plate of food, untouched, before placing it on the surface next to Scott. 'Alan's gotta eat.'

'Alan's 20, Virgil! Tell him to fix his own damn dinner. Jesus!' At the ping Scott whisked his dinner out of the microwave and marched out of the kitchen. Virgil heard his footsteps heading up towards the first floor and he sighed.

Doing the same with Alan's dinner, as Scott had done, Virgil took it out to his brother and sat down opposite him. 'Here, ya gotta eat.'

Alan said nothing, but took a few bites. 'What was dad like?' he eventually asked.

'Fuming! Look Alan, you behaved recklessly. If you're gonna do something like that fine, do it, but if you're gonna get into trouble you can't expect everyone to come and rescue ya.'

'I didn't damn well say that! I said the opposite, if you were listening?'

'I heard!' Virgil's voice was cold. 'But you're always saying ya can do everything better than everyone else, and it's getting pretty annoying. That's why Scott's angry. Dad had a go at him for not looking after you. He thinks you're still his 5 year old son! He won't hear it from anyone that ya 20, and totally capable of looking after yourself. You have to sort this out with dad and sort it with Scott too.'

'Yeah right!'

Virgil stood, fixing his brother with a long look, 'fine. But you're acting totally ridiculous. Ask yourself why Scott's so angry then, if you think you know so much?'

* * *

><p>It was nearly 10pm until Alan finally decided to go and see his dad. Putting his mug and plate in the dishwasher, he took the lift straight up to his dad's office. Knocking once, he entered hearing his dad's voice.<p>

'Alan! Where the hell have you been?'

'Out. I was just exploring the jungle.'

'In this torrential rain. Sometimes your judgment is severely lacking. Scott and Virgil risked their lives to find you.'

'But I didn't need finding. I would've got out of it myself.'

'How? Scott spoke to me earlier and said that you were lying on the ground, barely conscious.'

'I was fucking conscious. That's a load of shit.'

'Do not swear at me, Alan.'

'I pulled _myself_ up the ladder and I was only resting at the top, before I walked home. There was no need for either Scott or Virgil to help me. I was in total control of the situation.'

Jeff nodded, almost in defeat. 'Ok Alan, I accept what you're telling me. But next time please apply a little more judgment to whatever you decide to do.'

'Yes, dad.'

* * *

><p>Hiding himself away on the top floor of the main house, Scott was lying across the sofa, thinking about Alan and what an attitude problem he had. It was true that he hadn't asked either himself or Virgil to rescue him. Infact he hadn't even admitted he needed help, but Scott couldn't get beyond the fact that one day Alan would get into serious trouble and there would be no-one around to help. He never seemed to learn from the scrapes he found himself in. Scott had been 20 himself once, and he had never done anything that he knew he couldn't get out off. Alan never thought about the consequences. He just acted, and it was that attitude that made Scott so angry with his little brother. Despite what Alan thought, Scott loved him, and he didn't even want to think about one of his so called stunts going so badly wrong, it would be too difficult for even the Thunderbirds.<p>

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the bleeping of his watch comm. and he pressed the little button.

'What?' He hadn't meant to snap, but the word had come out before he had had a chance to stop it.

'Scott? What's up? Why so mad?'

'Fucking Alan again!'

'What did he do?' John didn't sound surprised, Scott couldn't help acknowledging.

'Got himself in trouble, got out of it but dad made me and Virgil go and find him in the jungle.'

'In that rain? It was a monsoon.'

'I damn well know that, John cos I was in it!'

'So what happened?'

'He was an ungrateful little jerk. He always does this. Stupid things that go wrong. One of these days it's gonna be fatal and no-one is gonna be around.' Scott suddenly sat up. 'Do you know, that's what scares me the most? Being a Thunderbird but not being able to rescue my own brother from his own fucking recklessness! I don't know what to do, John.'

'Nothing. There isn't anything you can do, Scott. Alan is his own person and has to work stuff out for himself. You can't go charging around all the time.'

'Tell that to dad. He made me go and find him. He thinks Alan is still his baby. I can't protect him all the time, and dad has to accept that.' John suddenly laughed. 'What the hell is so funny?'

'You. You don't realise do ya, Alan is just like you when you were 20. You were so sure of yourself and wanted to be the best at everything.' There was silence. 'Oh, come on; don't tell me you don't remember.' John's voice was mocking, and it grated on Scott's already worn nerves.

'I am nothing like him! Don't ya dare insinuate that! I would never have put myself in such a dangerous position.'

'Just keep telling yourself that!'

'Whatever! Did you call me for a reason or what?'

'Seen the last of the storm.'

'You called to tell me that!'

'No. Look, if I send you a programme for 5's mainframe, will you check it out for me? She's not running like she should be,'

'What are the symptoms?'

'Bleeping, which isn't signifying an incoming call. Some pitching towards the right, but nothing significant.'

'Nothing significant? What the hell, John? What kind of pitching?'

'I don't mean dropping out of orbit. I mean, a slight pitching then she rights herself. Quit with the worrying and just check it out for me, ok?'

'Fine. Give me a coupla days and I'll get back to ya.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again I don't lay claim to any of the Thunderbirds. They are Gerry Anderson's creations, and I'm just grateful to him for letting me continue to write their adventures.**

**John is the eldest out of choice, not because I believe he definitely is the eldest, but because it works better in my stories. **

**As always some strong wearing in this chapter so be warned.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. It's greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy and please review as usual.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Scott didn't even look up from the baseball match as Gordon appeared in the doorway to the lounge, water dripping off him. He was still dragging his diving gear behind him and with a bang dropped it all on the carpet.

'What the hell do you want, Gordon?'

'What's bitten you? Don't you wanna know what I found?'

'Honestly? No! I've had enough of little brothers and I'm trying to watch the damn game. Will ya go and take your stupidity elsewhere?'

'Fine! But don't say I didn't give you a chance.'

* * *

><p>Jeff wasn't amused. Gordon hadn't expected a medal or anything, but he at least thought his dad would show some enthusiasm. It was after all for the good of International Rescue.<p>

'Next time, I would appreciate some idea of where you are, Gordon. You have a watch, give me the courtesy in using it.'

'But dad I-'

'Five hours! You have been gone five damn hours, Gordon! What if we had had a rescue? You cannot expect civilians to wait more time than they have to for you to get yourself ready. Will you please think of others before yourself?'

'But dad, don't you want-'

'I'm sure it was a great experience and I'm pleased you have had so much fun, but go and get changed and at least look as though you're ready for an emergency call.'

Gordon marched out of Jeff's office grumbling under his breath. What the hell was wrong with everyone? Were they not interested in his once in a lifetime idea? An idea that would push all other ideas off the map. An idea that could be used in rescues and make the Thunderbirds even better. Fine, if they weren't interested Gordon would go and start creating his idea by himself, and maybe he would invite Brains to take part.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening Jeff was assessing his own stocks and shares on the computer, and working out his annual income for the year thus far.<p>

'Actually I don't give a fuck!' snapped a voice.

'Language Scott! What you say in your own time, I know nothing about but when you're in my company please try and curb your use.'

'Sorry,' muttered Scott, 'but it's Alan. He's trying to change the TV channel, and he knows I always watch the post-game reaction to a Sox match. It's the law!'

'This is a lounge, Scott so everyone uses it. It isn't solely your television.'

'Fine,' snapped Scott, 'but then that computer isn't solely yours,' and before Jeff knew what was happening, Scott had hijacked the computer, minimised his window and opened one of his own.

'I see what's going on here,' retorted Jeff, 'and you Scott have given me an idea.'

'A what?' Scott swivelled around to look at his dad.

'An idea? You may thank me in years to come. This island isn't quite big enough for you lot.'

A smile on his face, Jeff walked out, leaving Scott to contemplate the sanity of his dad.

'Did ya hear that?' he asked to no-one in particular. 'What do you reckon he's got up his sleeve?'

'Didn't hear,' replied Virgil, from over by the window, starting yet another painting.

Scott sighed, 'I'm not even surprised anymore! Unless it's painting, you don't listen to anyone. Never mind, go back to your own planet.'

'I heard,' added Alan, with his eyes glued on the television.

'Oh,' replied Scott, clearly uninterested in what his youngest brother had to say on the subject. 'And what do you think oh high and mighty one?'

'Ha fucking ha! Might be younger than you, but it doesn't mean my opinions are any less justified.'

'Wow, Alan, didn't even think you knew that word, let alone what it means. And I'm surprised you're even talking to me…I'm surely not in your league.'

'How long are ya gonna keep up this attitude?'

'My attitude!' snapped Scott. 'I aint the one with the attitude. It's you who think you're so much better than everyone else. St Alan, who doesn't need anyone else's help. St Alan who can cope with any situation by himself. Well, next fucking time, little brother, you're by yourself. That ya can count on!'

'Fine!'

'Guys, hey? Can we chill? I'm trying to concentrate, and I thought we sorted this out before.' Still holding a paintbrush in his hand, Virgil looked coolly at Scott, before transferring his gaze to his youngest brother.

'We sorted nothing out, Virg, but everything's fine now. Infact I feel loads calmer so I'm gonna go for a swim.'

'Scott's as good as his word,' muttered Virgil, as soon as his elder brother had left the lounge.

'Yeah so? I aint gonna need rescuing ever. We're the rescuers or had ya forgotten that, Virg?'

'Never say never, Alan. You wanna test Scott, fine, but don't do it at the expense of your life.'

* * *

><p><em>Thunderbird 5…<em>

John had been monitoring one specific channel for an hour now. Monsoon season in Sri Lanka, and the current water logged ground was going to cause catastrophic problems. Even if the Sri Lankan population couldn't see it, John knew a mud slide was the frequent effect. He had seen it all too often, and the devastation it caused was massive. But with no transmission to International Rescue there was nothing he could do, but watch and wait. Their dad's rule had always been, 'wait to be asked to assist, never assume.' It was the hardest part of the job for John, because in Thunderbird 5 he always saw the imminent problems before anyone else. Today was no exception.

Staring at an Asian weather chart and plotting the rainfall, John contacted Scott through a parallel channel. They had to be on standby for the inevitable.

* * *

><p>Underwater Scott felt the vibration of his watch comm. before he heard the familiar bleeping. Surfacing he threw his hair out of his face, before answering the call.<p>

'Inevitable mud slide in Sri Lanka, Scott. You're gonna have to be on standby. It's just a matter of time.'

'Let's go and assist.' It was a statement and not a question. Always eager to get in on the action, Scott needed no excuse to fly his beloved Thunderbird 1 straight to the danger zone.

'We've had no official call, Scott.'

'Fuck that!' he snapped, his earlier mood having not dispersed at all. 'They're clearly gonna need our help so let's go. Prevention rather than cure. If we don't, how many people are gonna lose their lives? Answer me that John.'

'I'm not a mind-reader, Scott. I can only give ya facts and figures that I've got right here. In the last hour, they've had 2 inches.'

Scott's eagerness to leave suddenly left him, as soon as it had arrived. 'Big deal, we've had more than that in an hour. It's not gonna cause a mud slide through that! What else ya got?'

'It's only gonna increase. Next 30 minutes are gonna be crucial.'

'It'll take me an hour to get there, max, if I push her to the limit.'

'We're wasting time, Scott. Make a decision.'

'Don't give me that! You damn well called me about the situation, and then ya wouldn't let me go. Do you want me to go or not?'

'It's a tricky one.'

'Well don't let me hold you up. We've got all the time in the world.' Silence. 'For God's sake, John, ya have the best satellite in the world. Find something that we can use, then give me an order.'

'How long is it gonna take you to get there?'

'Hour, max, but Virg aint gonna be so fast and I can do fuck all without 2's equipment.'

'Ok, go. If dad asks, it was my decision. I'll give ya more info when you're airborne.'

'FAB.'

Cutting the call, Scott swim quickly back to the shore and in five minutes he was inputting the code into Thunderbird 1's silo. As he ran the pre-flight checks, he gave Virgil the low down on the situation.

* * *

><p>Studying the bank of screens infront of him, John plotted as much information about the Colombo region as he could, knowing Scott would need it as soon as possible. His dad's warnings about not getting involved until they were asked, reverberated around his head, but he was confident that the right call had been made. Had they waited any longer, it could have been fatal. As it was, John couldn't be sure that Virgil would arrive in time before a mud slide hit and caused its familiar devastation.<p>

* * *

><p>The storm clouds were gathering in Thunderbirds 1, and didn't look as though they were going to go anywhere at the immediate time.<p>

Virgil could see his brother's angry mood from Thunderbird 2, and quite frankly would have preferred it had Scott chose to use an audio transmission as opposed to the more common video link. For one thing it would save Virgil having to see Scott's black mood.

'Where the hell are you?' snapped Scott. Virgil bit his lip to keep from retorting something unsavoury back. It wouldn't do for them all to be snapping at each other, especially as they had a rescue to complete.

'Gonna be about an hour and a half, Scott. She's going at maximum speed.'

'Which is?'

'5000mph as well ya know. Stop looking for a fight where there isn't one. I can only do my best.'

Virgil sighed, and glanced at Gordon as the screen went black.

'Gonna be a swell rescue, hey Virg, if he's in that foul a mood. It's alright for Alan, he isn't even here but they're the ones fighting.'

'I know, but that's Scott for you. Maybe he'll have cooled down by the time we arrive.'

'Don't count on it,' muttered Gordon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again I don't lay claim to any of the Thunderbirds. They are, and will continue to stay, Gerry Anderson's creations. RIP Gerry. You'll never be forgotten.**

**John is the eldest out of choice, not because I believe he definitely is the eldest, but because it works better in my stories. **

**Some strong wearing in this chapter so be warned.**

**Massive apologies for the delay in this particular chapter. Sounding like a broken record, but life did get in the way again. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. It's greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy and please review as usual.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

In Thunderbird 1 Scott was multitasking. The mainframe was doing the bulk of the work for him, which left him ample time to check out Thunderbird 5's performance.

'John... Scott, I've had a look at the mainframe. Nothing significant.'

_ 'You checked while ya flying?'_

'Productive use of airtime.'

John laughed, _'only you could be that cocky.'_

'Do you want the programme back?'

_'Nah, I'm running her on auxiliary power. Keep it until you find something.'_

'Ok, I'll run her through 1's security check and see if she brings anything up.'

_'Thanks, little brother.'_

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes after leaving base Scott had arrived over the danger zone and was conducting a sweep to calculate the possible severity of the rainfall. Nothing surprised him anymore, and upon finding out the rainfall density for the next few hours, he was confident they had done the right thing in responding.<p>

'Thunderbird 2, I need an ETA.' Upon giving his order Scott wasted no time and started the thermal imaging camera to identify victims. Early morning so most of the city was asleep, unaware of the potential disaster looming, about to throw most of them from their beds.

_'Forty five minutes minimum.'_

'Ok, update. The rain is getting worse. Darkness and everyone is asleep. There's been no call and I don't reckon we can act.'

_'So we what? Stay or go?'_

'A prediction from John suggests that a mudslide in the next coupla hours is inevitable.'

_'Ok, I'll do what I can.'_

* * *

><p>Silent above standard cruising altitude and there was nothing more that Scott could do, but wait and he eventually programmed Thunderbird'1 mainframe to check out any inconsistencies in Thunderbird 5. He had no sooner run the preliminary checks when he received another incoming call.<p>

'Go ahead John, what's the latest?'

_'A bridge in Shasta Lake has collapsed, and a train was on the bridge at the time.'_

'What's the damage?'

_'The engine was thrown off by the impact, and it's hanging on, just, due to the weight of the other carriages but it's gonna fall.'_

Scott took off the autopilot and threw his beloved machine into a full thrust reverse manoeuvre. Within seconds he was speeding towards California, the journey due to take about 45 minutes.

'I'll get there asap, give me regular updates.'

_'Better than that. I'll send ya a live satellite image 5 took. Sending now.' _

Scott wasn't shocked easily but even he was surprised at the devastation at Shasta Lake.

'Thunderbird 2, come in.'

_'What's the latest Scott?'_

'45 minutes away from Shasta Lake where a bridge collapse is taking a passenger train down with it. See ya there.'

_'Understood. Over West Africa and turning now. ETA 1 hour 45. What's the prognosis?'_

_'Not good,' _answered John, _'we're playing with time. And without the rescue platform there's nothing Scott can do.'_

'40 minutes away. Patch regular updates to both of us, John.'

_'FAB.'_

* * *

><p><em>Thunderbird 5...<em>

'_I want the truth John. Was there a rescue call?'_

John hesitated.

_'The truth.'_

'No dad, there wasn't but the amount of rainfall would indicate that a mudslide was gonna follow. I spoke to Scott and he wanted to go.'

_'Scott needs to consider the best thing to do. Where is he?'_

There was a pause, '33 minutes away from Shasta Lake.'

_'What's the latest?'_

'Train has got thrown off the bridge with the collapse and we're looking at massive destruction.'

'Any vehicles?'

'It wasn't rush hour but yeah there were dozens on it, the authorities managed to organize a road block but it didn't save all the cars.'

_'Do I need to state the obvious?'_

'No dad,' sighed John, 'it was my mistake.'

_'How many times do I need to tell you boys, we don't go unless we get a call!?'_

* * *

><p><em>California...<em>

The devastation at Pit River Bridge was massive and without Virgil, and Thunderbird 4, Scott's assistance was limited. He swept the damage with the camera on Thunderbird 1 and relayed the pictures to Virgil and Gordon in Thunderbird 2.

_'What can you do?'_ questioned Virgil.

'Nothing. What's ya ETA now?'

'An hour, Scott. I can't push her anymore, the engines are red hot as it is.'

Scott signed off, as a further support column collapsed, throwing another half a dozen vehicles into the Pit River. A rescue boat was quickly on the scene, but retrieval was going to be slow, waiting for the pressure to equalise both inside and outside of the car.

'How the hell did a bridge of this size and construction collapse?'

_'The last earthquake damaged a couple of the support structures,' _confirmed John after a few minutes.

Scott exhaled carefully, 'and no one picked up on this?'

_'Apparently not.'_

'Fucking ridiculous! There are security procedures that should be followed after a damn earthquake!'

_'I know. And dad's also chewed my ear off.'_

'What did you tell him?'

'Um...the truth, Scott. He's pissed at you, but I told him it was my mistake. I shouldn't have let you go.'

'It was my decision but sitting around discussing stuff aint gonna help those people.'

* * *

><p><em>Tough decision. Can she handle all that weight on top of her? Sitting around isn't gonna help though. I'm going in.<em>

Once the decision had been made Scott guided Thunderbird 1 towards the stricken engine, and placed her strategically underneath taking as much weight as he could. The extra weight reverberated through the Thunderbird craft, and Scott held his breath waiting to see how much extra time could be bought. Eventually satisfied with his decision he contacted the rescue services on the ground to find out about the vehicles.

_'It's not gonna work.'_

Scott ignored the voice.

_'Are you listening to me?'_

'Honestly no cos if I don't do something it's not gonna work anyway.'

_'It'll buy a coupla minutes, five max. Give or take 50 tons and there isn't much in it.'_

'Look John, I'm here and I'm not moving until Virg arrives.'

* * *

><p><em>Thunderbird 1...<em>

Rockets overhead signified the arrival of Thunderbird 2, and Scott was quick to organise the rescue of the passengers on the train. But Virgil had only just deployed the rescue platform, before another urgent message came across the airwaves.

_'Bridge's support column going at the back of the train. It's gonna go in a coupla minutes. Get yourself out of there Scott, and that's an order not a suggestion.'_

_'Scott? What do you want us to do?' _shouted Virgil.

'Gordon to standby in 4. It's gonna be messy.'

_'Don't avoid your own issue!' _shouted John._ 'Get the hell outta there. Gordon'll have enough to do without your rescue too.'_

Before Scott could justify his decision there was a huge groan, and the whole bridge started to wobble dangerously. A series of crashes punctuated by screams signified the end for the passenger train.


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again I don't lay claim to any of the Thunderbirds. They are Gerry Anderson's creations, and I'm just grateful to him for letting me continue to write their adventures.**

**John is the eldest out of choice, not because I believe he definitely is the eldest, but because it works better in my stories. **

**Some strong wearing in this chapter so be warned.**

**Massive apologies for the delay in this particular chapter. Not sounding like a broken record, but life did get in the way again. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. It's greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy and please review as usual.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

'What the hell were you playing at?'

'Dad I-'

'No Scott! I'm not interested. That was bang out of order. None of you should have been anywhere near Sri Lanka. There was no call, no mud slide but the train in Shasta Lake was a disaster that could have been prevented.'

'Dad it would have taken Virg over half an hour to get there-'

'I haven't finished yet!' bellowed Jeff, making everyone cringe. 'Do not interrupt me Scott Tracy! Ever. It took Virgil an hour and 45 minutes to get back to the west! You underestimate your influence, Scott and your arrival would have been within 15 minutes, enough to have started an evacuation. As it was your arrival did nothing, apart from delay the inevitable.'

There was a pause, everyone unsure whether they could talk. Eventually Virgil braved his dad's temper. 'We rescued some victims, dad.'

'And think how many you could have saved had you done your job properly. This conversation is over. I will speak to each one of you when you get home.'

* * *

><p><em>Thunderbird 1...<em>

_'Sorry Scott. I feel responsible.'_

'No need, John,' stated Scott. 'It was my decision when you gave it me and I made the wrong one.'

_'Dad'll blow over.'_

'He's right. We didn't do a good enough job. If we had left from home we woulda saved everyone.'

_'You don't know that,_' added Virgil calmly,_ 'and re-playing stuff isn't gonna help or bring back those people. We did what we could and-'_

'And it wasn't enough!' retorted Scott, 'you know how I feel about this job. Dad is only saying what I'm thinking. Look leave me alone; I'll see ya back at base.'

* * *

><p>'What?' snapped Scott, hearing a soft tap on his door.<p>

Virgil pushed his head around the door. 'What did you get?'

Scott pushed himself up and sighed, 'you mean what didn't I get? He blew me out, Virg. I asked for it and I aint gonna live that down in ages.'

Virgil sat down in Scott's desk chair, and swung his legs on to the bed, 'wasn't that bad. You thought you made the right decision.'

'How many times has dad said, never go unless you get a call?'

'A few,' replied Virgil diplomatically.

'Loads, don't mince ya words, Virg. I can take it. Do you reckon I think I'm God?'

'Do you want the honest answer?'

Scott gave his brother a look.

'Alright, you asked for it. Yeah sometimes ya are, but all the best leaders are, Scott. Think of every leader ya know, and tell me someone who hasn't got self-confidence. They have to believe in what they do. You can't have a leader who gets scared of giving orders and takes the softly softly approach. And that's not your way. You're a born leader.'

Scott grinned, 'next time you question my orders I'll remind you of this conversation.'

* * *

><p>Gordon looked frustrated. He hadn't even taken a bite and Jeff was asking them to follow him towards the highest level of the main house; the level which had recently been finished.<p>

'It's ok, Gord, Scott's coming to so no-one'll eat ya food,' Virgil smiled at his brother's face.

'I wanted to eat now!'

'Now ya sounding like a whiny 2 year old. Quit arguing cos the longer you talk down here the longer you'll be away from your precious food.' Scott gave Gordon a knowing look from the doorway.

Eventually Gordon relented and followed his dad and brothers up to the new level. Once he arrived his mouth opened in shock.

'I thought this was for the whole family!'

Jeff smiled, and slung an arm around Scott's shoulder, 'I made Scott my second in command, Gordon so you'll have someone to order you around if I'm not here.'

'He does that anyway,' muttered Gordon under his breath, before adding loudly, 'so this new development is just for him?'

'Yes and no, it's Scott's first and foremost but if he gives you permission why not.'

'Fucking hell, dad! Ya giving him another reason to lord it over us. Is this punishment for Sri Lanka?'

'No! And I'd thank you Gordon Tracy to watch your language infront of me.'

'Sorry but I don't see why he gets the new stuff and we've gotta deal with the other stuff.'

'It's awesome, thanks dad,' grinned Scott and he gave his new office the once over. 'You've thought of everything.' Scott ran his hand lovingly over the 60" plasma screen.

'No one'll interrupt your Sox games now.'

'So when I want quiet I can come up here?' Scott's grin became wider, 'you're not gonna regret this.'

Gordon's expression grew stony, 'no I bet. Fucking favouritism, that's what it is.'

'Gordon!' warned Jeff, but Gordon had already left the room.

'I'm going to the mainland for a coupla hours,' stated Jeff, as Scott continued to examine his new office. 'You're in charge Scott. 'Don't let me down, and don't abuse your power.'

'Would I?' retorted Scott looking hurt, but as soon as Jeff left the room, his eyes gleamed. 'Awesome. What can I do first?'

Virgil couldn't help chuckling, 'as long as ya keep me out of it, I don't care.'

* * *

><p>In Command and Control Scott was about to play a joke on one unsuspecting brother, but before he did so, he needed John's help.<p>

'Are you kidding?' retorted John, after Scott had contacted him. 'Dad's been gone 20 minutes and ya already doing what only Scott would do.'

'So ya not gonna help?'

'Far from it. I think it's awesome, glad I'm up here.'

Scott grinned, 'awesome. So you know what ya gotta do?'

'Sure do. Give me 5 and I'll do it.'

* * *

><p>Hearing the emergency alarm, Gordon was the first into Command and Control but stopped when he saw the grim face of Scott.<p>

'Where's dad?'

'Mainland but no time for that. Tsunami heading for the coast of Western Australia. I need ya in 1 Gord, as you got the most experience after me and Virg in 2.' There was a pause, 'what you waiting for? Go!'

As soon as the three of them had left Scott started to laugh, and flicked on the nearest computer screen to view the cockpit of Thunderbird 1.

_Gordon should already be in there, and if my calculations are correct he's gonna have finished with the pre-flight checks and be about to start her up. _

Scott could hardly wait for the fireworks, and he didn't have to wait long before suddenly on a whoosh of rocket fuel Thunderbird 1 soared straight into the sky. Scott exhaled sharply.

He didn't have to wait long before Gordon's transmission, 'Scott, she's going fast and speeding up. I can't slow her down.'

Scott stifled a laugh, little did Gordon know who was controlling his Thunderbird.

'You had better not have done anything to her, Gordon!'

'I haven't I swear but she's nearing 12,000 mph and not showing any sign of slowing down. What the hell can I do? Nothing I do is making any kind of difference.'

Hearing the anguish in his brother's voice, Scott stuffed a fist in his mouth to stop himself from giving the game away.

'Scott. You gotta help me. I can't control her like you can, she's nearly at 14 now. What happens if she gets to 15?'

Scott took a deep breath, bringing himself under control quickly, 'the engines overheat Gordon. You have to stop her before then cos if ya don't…well, I aint sure, it's never happened.'

'Shit! She's at 14.5. Scott. Do something! Please. I'll owe ya one forever, just don't let me die, please.'

Scott paused, hearing his brother's pain. Pain which he hadn't expected to hear. Where was his cocky, confident, know-it-all brother?

'Tell dad I'm sorry.'

'What for?' Now Gordon had Scott's full attention, and his finger hovered over the overriding switch as he waited for the answer.

'For all the jokes I've played, and for not being better, we're at 14.9. And Scott?'

'What Gord? Concentrate on saving my bird.'

'Love ya bro.'

Scott pressed the manual override and waited for the speed to decrease then thought about what his brother had said, in what he thought were his last seconds on the earth.

'Scott?'

'Yeah.'

'I did it, she's slowing down.'

'Good work, bro. Head back to base. I wanna call a meeting.'

'But what about the call?'

'Just get back here right now! That's an order.'

'FAB.'

Scott sat back in his chair. Instead of feeling superior, he only felt stupid. Guilty and stupid. What had he been thinking?


	12. Chapter 12

**Once again I don't lay claim to any of the Thunderbirds. They are Gerry Anderson's creations, and I'm just grateful to him for letting me continue to write their adventures.**

**John is the eldest out of choice, not because I believe he definitely is the eldest, but because it works better in my stories. **

**Yet again, some strong wearing in this chapter so be warned. Honestly these Tracy brothers hey?!**

**Enjoy and please review as usual.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

A shaky Gordon made his way slowly into Command and Control, and fixed his brother with a guilty look, not immediately realising anything was amiss.

'I dunno what happened. Scott…I dunno. I've never seen anything like-' Scott held up his hand.

'Give me a sec, Gord. Still waiting for Virg.'

'But I just wanna talk to you alone, cos…I was scared, bro. Shit scared. I've never seen that ever. That isn't the first time I've flown her, but she seemed ok on the return.'

_Duh! That's cos I'd given control back to you, idiot!_

'I'm sure you did all you coulda done, Gord. Don't beat yourself up.'

Gordon pulled up a chair, and still looking at his elder brother added, 'I need to know what you woulda done. How would you have done it differently? Tell me, Scott.'

'Will ya just give me a fucking minute, Gordon! You're going on like a kid!'

'But this is your bird and wait…wait a Goddamn minute.' Gordon's eyes narrowed, and he leapt to his feet, pointing a shaking finger at his brother. 'Manual control,' the words were whispered, almost to himself. Then suddenly he found his voice. 'You had manual control, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?' Gordon was staring his brother down, his eyes boring into Scott's own.

For a second, Scott had the grace to look halfway guilty but all the jokes Gordon had played on the family piled into his head at once, and he could only smile, relaxing back in his chair.

'Too easy!'

Gordon rocked back on his heels, momentarily taken off guard by Scott's admission. 'You're not even denying it?'

'What's the use? I'm surprised it's taken you this long to work it out.' Scott's smile grew, and he placed his hands behind his head, leaning further back in the chair.

Gordon raised his right arm, Scott was too quick. 'I wouldn't do that if I was you! Remember who had army training back in high school?' Gordon's arm tensed underneath Scott's grip, but eventually he stepped back.

'What the hell's going on?' Virgil had stopped in the doorway, halted by the angry look Scott was throwing Gordon. 'Someone answer me!'

'Nothing Virg. Just a minor misunderstanding. Sit down!'

'Fuck you Scott!' Gordon spun around, his honey brown eyes darkening into the colour of liquid treacle. 'You're not the leader, and until ya are I aint listening to you.'

Scott stood. He walked slowly around the desk until he was a mere step infront of his younger brother, using his full 6"2 height to his advantage. 'You will listen to me, Gordon cos like it or not, I'm your superior when we're out on rescues.'

'Yeah on rescues, not here so if you don't like it, better take it up with dad, hey?' Gordon spun around and marched out, without a backward glance.

'What the hell did you do?' retorted Virgil taking the seat, vacated by Gordon.

* * *

><p>The suffocating silence at the dinner table eventually forced Jeff to place his knife and fork on his plate and survey his family with a quizzical look.<p>

'What happened while I was away?'

'Nothing dad.' Scott was, as usual the first to reply. 'Just a kinda misunderstanding.'

Jeff blew a breath out, 'what kind of misunderstanding? Your misunderstandings are not the same as mine.'

Scott grinned, 'ask Gordon,' and he resumed eating.

Jeff turned his head, and gazed at his younger son, 'do you care to tell me what the hell is going on?'

'Like Scott said, a misunderstanding.' His voice was level, but Jeff was the only one to miss the hint of steel behind his muted reply.

'Fine. You boys do what you want to do, as long as it doesn't encroach on rescues?'

Scott looked up from his dinner, surprised at Jeff's accusation, 'it never does dad! You know us better than that.'

'See it stays that way.'

* * *

><p><em>San Francisco August 2005 <em>

Trangh Belagant, had finalised all the details. The bomb was in position, and he was at the peak of his powers, having been practising almost every day to make them perfect; and now the time had come to show the world exactly how powerful he could be.

His upper lip curled in satisfaction as he gently pressed the small red button. Closing his eyes, he waited for the explosion, the inevitable screams and the grate of metal on metal, one of the most satisfying sounds in Trangh's opinion. The deed had been completed. Pushing the small device into his cloak he turned away from the window, and turned on a large plasma screen. Now to wait for International Rescue.

* * *

><p>'That's for screwing with me!' sneered Gordon, leaning down over Scott, who was lying prostrate on the floor, a hand over his face, trying but failing to stem the flow of blood. 'I'm sick and fucking tired of being the loser in this family. Next time don't even try and trick me, cos there's only one winner in this family.'<p>

'Ow! Fuck,' winced Gordon, his eyes snapping open as he slammed into the floor. Struggling up, he sat on his bed and waited for the dizziness to clear. A dull throbbing had replaced the sharp pain that had shot through his back.

_What the hell was that? I've never wanted to punch Scott, well maybe I have but I wouldn't. Would I?_

He gingerly stood up, rubbing his lower back and walked towards the window which faced the ocean, dragging the curtains aside. The violent waves often soothed his temper; however the sea was calm tonight and in frustration Gordon turned back, his eyes falling on the glass of water he always kept next to his bed. In one breath he'd downed the glass, and wiped his hand across his mouth. He leapt on to his bed and lay down, his hands behind his head. Heat was an unwelcome problem in the middle of August, on a tropical island. Speaking of problems…

_What the hell was that dream? Although…_

Gordon couldn't help smiling.

_That was some punch I meted out. He hadn't been expecting that. So much for his army training!_

The whole island was vibrating. It took Gordon a few seconds to realise it wasn't another dream, but the wail of the emergency alarm. In seconds, he had dragged on a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt, before sprinting towards Command and Control.

* * *

><p><em>Thunderbird 2…<em>

Having received all the necessary information from John in Thunderbird 5, Virgil had a few seconds to spare a thought for his brother, who was unnaturally quiet.

'You ok, Gord?'

'It's 1 fucking am! Never been better.' Virgil shrugged, and turned back to the main screen, as Gordon added quietly, 'yeah, just….it's nothing, alright.'

_ '…angle of 45 degrees over the Thames…'_

'Was it full?' Virgil switched back into the conversation, glancing only once at Gordon.

_ 'Yeah, Saturday, midday…totally packed. Mains has failed, and everyone's trapped in their cars, but at a pretty precarious angle.'_

_'Understood,_' came Scott's voice,_ 'ETA 45 minutes.'_

'FAB, ETA 1 hour 45 at a cruising speed of 4000 mph.'

_ 'Give it ya best shot, Virg,' _and Scott signed out.

'It's way too early!' muttered Gordon, staring out of the window.

'You look like you got no sleep.'

'I didn't! Had one helluva a dream.'

'Care to share?' grinned Virgil, sneaking a look at his brother.

'Not really.'

'Is this about Scott, and-'

'His so called joke, yeah damn straight it is.' Gordon tore his eyes from the window, and stared at Virgil, 'did he tell you anything?'

'About the joke? No not really.'

'What's not really mean? What did he say?'

'You were pretty scared.'

'Of course I was pretty fucking scared. I thought I was in an out of control Thunderbird…'

'Scott didn't want ya scared.'

'Yeah right!'

'Alright, maybe he did want you a little scared but-'

'So what was his intention, do tell me…bro?' added Gordon sarcastically.

'He wanted you to taste your own medicine.'

Gordon's eyes narrowed and he stared out of the window, before spinning around to face Virgil, 'I'd never endanger anyone like that!'

'He was totally in control of the situation, Gordon! It was just some fun.'

'So he told you about what he was gonna do?'

'No he didn't actually! Grow a pair Gordon, for Christ's sake. He never would've let anything happen to you. Jesus!'

'So he didn't tell you about my final words then?'

Virgil took his eyes away from the screen infront of him for a split second, confusion covering his face, 'what final words?'

'About how I was sorry I was such a pain, and such a disappointment to everyone and how much I fucking loved him!'

There was silence. Virgil's eyes were facing front, 'you….you said what?'

'Yeah laugh it off! Go on. But it might surprise you to know that we're family and you're kinda meant to love your family….some of the time.'

'I'm speechless, Gordon. I reckon you've grown up!'

'Fuck off!' Gordon glanced at Virgil's grinning face, and eventually smiled, 'fine, alright…it was kind of fun…'

'Kind of?'

'Alright, it was a pretty amazing joke but don't ya dare tell Scott that. And don't tell him about the l-word.'

'What's it worth?' smiled Virgil, before he answered the incoming call. 'Thunderbird 2, go ahead? What's the latest?'


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again I don't lay claim to any of the Thunderbirds. They are Gerry Anderson's creations, and I'm just grateful to him for letting me continue to write their adventures.**

**John is the eldest out of choice, not because I believe he definitely is the eldest, but because it works better in my stories. **

**Some strong wearing in this chapter so be warned.**

**Enjoy and please review as usual.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

_3pm London time_

Scott was landing Thunderbird 1 as he contacted Virgil.

'Just arrived. I'll contact ya with more info when I've got some. What's ya ETA now?'

'_Approx 59 minutes.'_

Although Scott had been briefed on what to expect, the situation still shocked him. The angle of the London Eye was acute, and he didn't fully know how much time they had until the structure collapsed underneath all that weight.

The Chief Constable of the Metropolitan police was first on the scene, as soon as Scott had provided security for his Thunderbird.

'Nothing much has changed since I last spoke to you, but the people in the cars are starting to panic. It'll only be a matter of time before one of them does something stupid and the whole lot comes down. Mains has failed, and the passengers cannot open the doors from the inside due to safety reasons so you'll have to access the cars yourself.'

Scott stared at the huge structure, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight. 'Ok, it'll be a wait of approximately 1 hour until my colleagues arrive but I'll see what I can do.' Scott hesitated, as the man walked away. 'Just one more thing...deliberate?' Scott's raised eyebrows implied exactly what he needed to know, and the superintendent politely gestured for Scott to accompany him away from the large crowd which was building.

'Yes, pretty certain. People on the ground reported seeing an explosion coming from the support columns. I've got CID on the scene but the passengers are our first concern.'

'Naturally.'

'Anything you need don't hesitate to ask, sir? We're all in your debt.'

'No worries, part of the service.'

'Thunderbird 2, come in?'

'_Go ahead, Scott.'_

'The angle's becoming more acute with every passing minute. I don't know how long we've got. I'm gonna get figures from John. But we could be looking at a deliberate act.'

_'FAB, sounds serious. I'll try and cut down on arrival time.'_

'FAB Virg.'

Scott signed out and noticed a police officer nearby controlling the crowd.

'I need to find the structural engineer, any idea where?'

'Sure, no problem, sir. I'll radio the mains control room. Anything else?'

'No, not for the minute.' While waiting for the engineer, Scott contacted John and asked for a rough estimate on how long they had before the structure landed in the Thames.

* * *

><p>Only seconds after contacting John, a huge explosion lit the whole area, catapulting Scott forward with the force of the impact. He leapt up, just in time to see a huge splash, and a tidal wave spread down the Thames.<p>

'Thunderbird 5 and 2, it's down. The structure's in the Thames. Massive explosion just confirmed what we all suspected. Deliberate act. Virg, I need ya here asap.'

_'FAB Scott.'_

'John, I need ya to pinpoint the route of the tidal wave.'

_'Already on it.'_

'I'm gonna get back in 1 and assess the cars from the air.'

* * *

><p>Grim faced Scott assessed the whole structure from the safety of Thunderbird 1 and gave a message to the frightened passengers. There wasn't much more he could do, without the aid of Thunderbird 2.<p>

'Go ahead?' replied Scott, responding to the bleeping of his watch comm.

'_The tidal wave headed from the centre, it's hit the Thames estuary and has fizzled out in the sea.'_ Scott breathed a sigh of relief, as he pulled Thunderbird 1 away from the surface of the Thames. _'What's the situation down there?'_

'Shit John! The cars are practically in the Thames, we're looking at a risk of drowning. Can you work out how much time those cars'll buy us? I also need an estimated total of passengers.'

'_FAB Scott.'_

'Virg, give me some good news? ETA?'

'_Half hour I'm afraid, Scott. '_

'In half hour those passengers could be dead.'

'_I'm doing my best, Scott. Can you start an evacuation?' _

Scott thought about this, 'maybe. I guess...infact...yes, thanks Virg, awesome idea. Come in Thunderbird 5?'

'_Receiving ya Scott.'_

'Get me the British Navy...one of their biggest ships?'

'_FAB Scott. I'll contact em direct and patch them through.'_

'Great.'

'_Info for ya Scott, cars are in pretty decent condition so could be looking at half an hour before the water capacity inside is greater than outside. Passenger total I received from control,...pretty near maximum capacity.'_

Scott shut his eyes briefly, 'give me the worst?

'_1200.'_

'Fucking hell! Get me the navy.'

'_FAB Scott.'_

* * *

><p>Gordon had been listening to the conversation between his brothers, and when Scott mentioned cutting gear, he jumped straight in.<p>

'What the hell can you do without 4, and without our gear?'

'_Still in a foul mood I see, Gordon. Nice of ya to bring it to the rescue zone.'_

'Fuck off,' ground out Gordon. 'Just answer me the question.'

'_Contacted the Navy and equipment from the London fire brigade.'_

'No where near as good as ours.'

'_Of course I could just sit here and wait for em to drown!'_

'Just do what you can Scott, ok?' added Virgil, aiming a glare at Gordon. 'ETA 20. Reckon we could still do with the Navy to help with transport.'

'_I wanna do something. 20 minutes could make a helluva difference.'_

'What?' scoffed Gordon, 'what can you do?'

* * *

><p>'Appreciate this guys. Gotta use all the time we have.'<p>

'ETA 2.3 minutes, sir,' added a young boy, whereupon the captain of the vessel turned to Scott.

'We can get you next to the capsules, but you'll have to jump a foot or so.' There was a brief pause, 'I've gotta say, what you're doing is pretty amazing.'

Scott shrugged, 'still gonna be another 15 minutes until the rest of International Rescue arrive. I wanna do whatever we can. I need ya to stick around though incase...well, incase there's an accident.'

The captain nodded, 'of course. Good luck, sir.'

'Thunderbird 2...come in?'

'_Receiving you. What's the latest?'_

'About to access the first car, cutting through the roof to get to the passengers. Let me know the second you arrive.'

'_FAB.'_

Scott crouched on the top of the topper most car, and started to cut through the metal. He had calculated a maximum time of 5 minutes, and by the time the first lot of passengers were out he hoped Virgil and Gordon would have arrived.

There was no warning. One minute Scott was cutting through the roof, frowning at the lack of speed, the next he was flying through the air, the result of another massive explosion.

* * *

><p>Scott somersaulted in the water, and after only a few seconds surfaced just in time to see the bottom of a capsule heading straight for him. He tried to dive, but the back of his head took the full force of the impact, sending him into unconsciousness and like a stone towards the depths of the murky Thames.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again I don't lay claim to any of the Thunderbirds. They are Gerry Anderson's creations, and I'm just grateful to him for letting me continue to write their adventures.**

**John is the eldest out of choice, not because I believe he definitely is the eldest, but because it works better in my stories. **

**Some strong wearing in this chapter so be warned.**

**Enjoy and please review as usual.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

'Will you get over yourself Gordon! This isn't all about you so grow the hell up and focus!' Virgil completed the post flight checks in record time, and glared at his brother.

'Easy for you to say, you weren't the victim of a stupid and pretty dangerous jo-'

'If you even mention that goddamn joke again, I'll personally throw you out of the fucking window! _Get over yourself!'_

Virgil got up, and walked out of the cockpit contacting Scott, but before he could do so, he received an incoming transmission from John.

'What's up, John?'

_'It's Scott, Virg. Receiving a weak life sign from...well, it looks like the bottom of the Thames. Navy have just confirmed he was hit by a falling car.' _

'You're kidding! What the hell happened?'

_'Explosion from...I guess, the middle of the wheel and it propelled Scott forward. One of the cars was severed at the centre and took him out.'_

'Understood...how are the passengers?'

_'Mostly ok, but the car that broke away is on the surface, and there are a coupla others which look dodgy. It's only a matter of time before-'_

'GORDON! Get yourself in 4 right now...sorry, John, ya were saying.'

_'I calculate roughly 10 before she's in the Thames, taking in water pretty fast.'_

'Shit...well, we gotta go for Scott...'

_'Still reading a life sign.'_

'Alright...keep the line open, John.'

_'FAB Virg.'_

* * *

><p>Virgil turned and ran for the cockpit, contacting Gordon on the way.<p>

_'Ready to eject when ya in the air, Virg.'_

'FAB Gordon. Standby, lifting now. Listen to me...Scott's lying unconscious in the damn river, just go straight for him.'

_'But the passengers...'_

'Listen to me Gordon! Get Scott, and that's ya first and last order I hope.'

_'Alright, understood.'_

Virgil reached the lowest altitude for Thunderbird 4 to comfortably eject, and relayed the message back to Gordon.

* * *

><p>In Thunderbird 4, Gordon landed in the Thames and swung the craft around, diving immediately to find his brother. Hearing the screams and shouts from the floating car, he muttered a prayer and maximised Thunderbird 4's beacon, already on the search for his brother.<p>

_'Anything Gordon?'_ Virgil's voice came through with pinpoint clarity.

'Not yet...his watch is still transmitting so I've...wait, got him, straight ahead. Switching to autopilot.'

_'FAB Gordon, stay safe.'_

* * *

><p>'John, I need an update on the sinking car.'<p>

_'It's sinking fast, Virg. You need Scott now. Those people can't hold on forever.'_

'I'll go with the grabs. Standby.'

_'FAB.'_

Virgil lowered Thunderbird 2, completed with grabs until it was only a few feet above the surface of the river. Within minutes there was a clang as the grabs locked on, and carefully he rose into the air, the car following. He exhaled a breath, he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

_'Good work, Virg.'_

'Thanks John. Gordon, give me some more news?'

* * *

><p>In Thunderbird 4, Gordon laid an unconscious Scott down on the floor of the little yellow sub, and answered his brother.<p>

'Got him, Virg. Nothing. No pulse.'

_'Do what you've gotta do. I've sorted the car, and placing it on the ground in Jubilee Gardens. And Gordon, don't come outta there until you've saved him.'_

'FAB.' Gordon turned his attention towards Scott, and started to resuscitate his brother.

After 5 minutes of no change, panic ignited in Gordon, like a candle lit by a burning match. 'No way Scott! There's no fucking way you're doing this, dya hear.' He smacked his brother's chest, 'dammit Scott! Fucking listen to me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, alright. It was just a joke, I know that now. An amazing, awesome joke. But just a joke. Just come back and do what you do best, be a leader. Tell us what to do!' This time after smashing his fist into Scott's chest and breathing long and hard into his mouth, there was a cough. 'Scott?' Gordon turned Scott into the recovery position, and watched as he coughed out a large proportion of the Thames on to the floor of Thunderbird 4. 'Thank God! Scott? Can you hear me? Can you-'

'Gordon...just...shut...up.' Scott shut his eyes.

Gordon grinned. 'Just for once I'll do what ya ask. But you gotta open your eyes, Scott. I can't let you shut em. I need you to tell me where it hurts.'

'Nowhere. Just...my...fucking ego, and...ow, Jesus. My head.' Scott started to sit up, and Gordon leaned forward, pushing Scott's hand away.

'Whoa! Hit ya hard, hey?' Gordon touched the egg on the back of Scott's head.

'Get off it! Just get me back up to the surface. We got work to do.' Scott started to stand, but wobbled, and Gordon pushed him back down.

'Sit down Scott! There's no way, you can conduct a rescue, much less rescue anyone. Virg? Are you there?'

_'Loud and clear, Gordon. How is he?'_

'Back to normal, what dya want us to do?'

_'Thank God! We still got loadsa passengers to rescue before that wheel ends up in the Thames. Relying on ya Gord!'_

Gordon grinned, 'remember who I am, Virg!'

* * *

><p><strong>Excuse the short chapter, but I was short of time. Will make up for it with the next chapter.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Once again I don't lay claim to any of the Thunderbirds. They are Gerry Anderson's creations, and I'm just grateful to him for letting me continue to write their adventures.**

**John is the eldest out of choice, not because I believe he definitely is the eldest, but because it works better in my stories. **

**Some strong wearing in this chapter so be warned.**

**Enjoy and please review as usual.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

_Thunderbird 2..._

'How quick are ya gonna be getting the passengers out, Gord?'

_'Not very, the main controls have failed and the doors can't be opened. I'll have to cut em out.'_

'No, better idea. Cut through the cable on either side of the car and I'll haul them out. It's gonna be quicker.'

_'FAB Virg stand by.'_

* * *

><p><em>Thunderbird 4...<em>

'Get that extra cutting gear from 2.'

Gordon turned from the front, and glanced at Scott. 'Why?'

'You need my help.'

'Are you asking me or telling me?'

'Telling ya. You know we'll be quicker, if you let me help.'

'Scott, you nearly fucking died back there. I aint gonna risk your life again.'

'You don't have to, I'm risking it.' Scott stood and looked cockily at Gordon, 'see I can stand now. Get me on that car, and when Virg lifts it I'll catch a lift.' Gordon started to say something, but Scott beat him to it. 'I am a born leader, don't forget that. I got a crack on the head, and I'm not dead. Who would you rather have lead? Think about it.'

'Fine, get yourself out there. It'll take me no longer than 5 to cut through the cables, but we don't know about further explosions.'

'I'll contact John,' stated Scott, as he waved away Gordon's worry, and opened the airlock on the roof of Thunderbird 4.

'Two minutes and I'll see you out there.'

* * *

><p><em>Thunderbird 2...<em>

'What the hell is **he** doing out there?'

_'He won't take no for an answer.'_

'Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.' Virgil watched angrily, as Scott stood on the roof of a car. 'John, come in, bro?'

_ 'What's up, Virg?'_

'Any more explosions looming?'

_'Yeah, pretty sure another's gonna hit and take the whole wheel into the river but not sure when. Your guess is as good as mine. I can give you __a coupla seconds warning, when I see the colour change on screen but that's about it.'_

'Seconds is better than nothing. Can you do me another favour?'

_'Course.'_

'I want ya to monitor Scott's temperature change.'

_ 'Um ok, am I allowed to ask why?'_

'I'm worried we haven't seen the end of his accident. Just let me know if ya find anything, and I mean anything.'

_'FAB Virg.'_

* * *

><p>As soon as Gordon had cut through both sides of the thick cable, Scott prepared for the lift, but he wasn't prepared for an argumentative Virgil.<p>

_'Care to tell me what the hell ya doing up there?'_

'I need the rest of the cutting gear from 2, and this was the quickest way of getting to you.'

'_You realize that if I make one mistake I could kill you?'_

'Yes I do Virg, but I trust ya, and this was my decision, like I told Gordon.'

As if to proof the point, the car wobbled dangerously before it was once again under control.

_'Listen to me, Scott…you may be able to walk over Gordon, but you can't do the same with me. I know you, and I know what you're trying to do. I can handle this. You don't need to keep babysitting me, ok? I am more than capable of being a leader.'_

'I know, Virg. I did say I trust ya, didn't I? I just wanna get involved. I hate just sitting around.'

_'Fine, then let me take control of this. You've had your chance and you ended up in the drink.'_

'Ok, you got a deal.'

_'What?_' Scott grinned at Virgil's shocked voice, before there was a soft bump and the car landed on the bank of the Thames.

'Be the leader. I'll sit back.'

_'You sure? That doesn't sound very Scott like.'_

'I aint gonna say it again, Virg.' Virgil spun around at the sound of his brother behind him.

'You won't regret this.'

'I know I won't.'

'Get the cutting gear, and then start getting everyone out from the cars. I'll fetch the cars that Gordon's cut away, ok?'

'Crystal,' replied Scott, aiming a grin at Virgil, before walking back to collect the gear.

* * *

><p><em>Thunderbird 2…<em>

Only two more cars could be collected, before John gave Virgil the news he had been dreading.

_'Explosion imminent, Virg. Looking at the inner wheel which could rip the rest of the structure apart.'_

'Shit. '

_ 'You have to get Gordon off there, there's nothing else we can do.'_

'But John there are still over 800 passengers unaccounted for.'

_'Yes, and if you carry on those cars will get blown all over the place, Gordon with em. We can't rescue everyone.'_

'Fuck!' yelled Virgil, slamming his hand on Thunderbird 2's console. 'Scott, I need ya help?'

_'Go ahead, Virg.'_

'Another explosion, John says from the centre so there's nothing else we can do. What dya reckon?'

_'Get Gordon off, and get him to wait. Damage'll be less if he's nearby. Pick me up, Virg and get yourself above the structure but at a high altitude so ya not hit. The rescued passengers'll be ok on the bank.'_

'FAB, stand by Scott. Gordon did you hear that?'

_'Yeah understood, swimming back to 4 now.'_

'FAB Gordon, stand by in 4 and get yourself under the surface as far as you can get. John, what are we looking at?'

_'Nothing yet, but like I said earlier, I can only pinpoint it a coupla seconds before impact.'_

'So you're saying, it may not happen now?'

_'Exactly. All I can rely on are seismic charts, similar to volcanic activity.'_

Virgil had only just picked Scott up from the ground, before Gordon announced he was leaving Thunderbird 4.

'No Gordon. You can't. It's dangerous. You could be blown hell knows where.'

_'I can't just sit here, Virg. Tell him Scott!'_

Virgil looked sideways at his elder brother, 'is he joking?'

_'I know what he means. We're rescuers Virg, we don't just sit and do fuck all.'_

Virgil lifted Thunderbird 2 into the air, and cursed as he saw Gordon clamber on to the nearest car. 'I don't fucking believe him!'

Within five minutes there was a splash and Gordon had released the car. Virgil appeared to consider the whole situation before he lowered Thunderbird 2 towards the floating car, grabs at the ready.

'John I need you to tell me now when you're expecting that explosion. Seconds warning aint gonna cut it. I need definite times, ok?'

_'I'll do what I can, Virg.' _

There was silence, in Thunderbird 2, apart from the sounds of the motor and the clang as the grabs locked on to the car. Virgil pulled away, as the next transmission came through from John.

_ 'The best I can give you is between 2 and 5 minutes.'_

'With respect John, you said 15 minutes ago that an explosion was 'imminent'. What hell are you trying to say?'

_'This isn't a definite science, Virgil. I can't tell you anything concrete ok? You'd be welcome to come and see for yourself.'_

Virgil clenched his teeth, as the car slammed in to the ground.

'Let me Virg,' stated Scott. 'John give me the figures you're working from.'

'I'll carry on, shall I?' muttered Virgil sarcastically, as Thunderbird 2 rose quickly into the air.

'Imminent,' confirmed Scott, only a few minutes later.

'What does that mean?' added Virgil, as he lowered Thunderbird 2 towards the next car.

'Now!' shouted Scott, as a loud explosion ripped through the air, cutting off anything else he had been about to say.

Virgil threw Thunderbird 2 into a fast ascent, as columns of smoke, and spirals of bright orange flame, clouded his vision.


	16. Chapter 16

**Once again I don't lay claim to any of the Thunderbirds. They are Gerry Anderson's creations, and I'm just grateful to him for letting me continue to write their adventures.**

**John is the eldest out of choice, not because I believe he definitely is the eldest, but because it works better in my stories. **

**Some strong wearing in this chapter so be warned.**

**Enjoy and please review as usual.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16<span>

'Virg! Virg! VIRGIL! Just stop, ok? You've gone far enough.'

Virgil glanced at Scott, then slowed Thunderbird 2's ascent, until it was hovering a few metres above the clouds. He stared out at the mattress of white for a few seconds, shaking his head slowly 'Thought we'd had it.'

'Nope, not when ya piloting 2.'

Virgil turned to look at his brother, 'I need you back in charge, Scott. I can't do this! Tell me what to do.'

'If you're sure, Virg?'

'Just take over.'

Scott nodded, 'John, give me an update?'

_'The explosion ripped the wheel apart, some of it's on the bottom of the Thames as well as the cars. We're looking at a span down the river of half a mile.'_

Virgil slammed his hand on the control panel, cursing.

'Hey!' snapped Scott, glancing at his brother, 'get it together. You gave me control back so goddamn listen to me.'

'This was supposed to be an easy, text book rescue.'

'Nothing's easy when you're dealing with civilians, you should know that. There's always the potential for it to be a volatile situation.'

'Gordon's still there, we need to help him.' Virgil didn't wait for an answer, and pushed Thunderbird 2 into a fast descent. Scott threw out a hand as the machine tipped violently.

'Virg!'

'Gordon's down there, Scott. You said yourself, we can't just guess what's gonna happen.'

'Yeah, but we gotta get down there in one piece.'

'Sorry…'

Hovering over the Thames, it was easy to spot the yellow roof of Thunderbird 4, just below the surface of the river, amid the devastation.

'Gordon? What's the latest?' barked Virgil.

_ 'Nice of you guys to show up.' _

'Quit with the wise cracks!'

_'Alright, chill hey! It's a total mess, Virg. 90% of the cars were ripped off in the explosion, 4s fine but it's gonna take time to rescue everyone from the bottom of the river.'_

'Listen to me, Gord….when ya get the passengers out of the cars Virg'll take em away in the rescue platform, ok? How much air you got in ya tanks?'

_'Couple of hours…'_

Scott stood as soon as Gordon signed off, 'I'm gonna get the passengers into the platform, you can carry em to the bank. John can radio the EMTs.'

'FAB.'

* * *

><p>During the next hour, everything went relatively smoothly and they rescued another third of the passengers. John had confirmed that there were unlikely to be any further bombs anywhere in the mechanism, because the perpetrators had most likely achieved their aim by throwing the whole wheel into the river.<p>

'Any idea who did this, John?'

_'Not one. There isn't any evidence anywhere of any kind of criminal who'd have this much against us.'_

'You sure about that one?' chuckled Virgil. 'But what if it wasn't us?' he added, his laughter subsiding.

_'Ready Virg,_' confirmed Scott. Virgil answered his brother, by slowly lifting Thunderbird 2 and the next lot of passengers away from the river towards the bank.

_'What dya mean, Virg?'_ answered John, after the short interruption.

'Was a passenger a target? Can you find a detailed list of who was travelling at the time of the attack?'

_'Sure. Dya reckon it was deliberate?'_

'Yes, all the signs point to it being so.'

_'All right, leave it with me, Virg. But there's something else you should know.'_

'What?' John didn't miss the slight tremor in Virgil's question.

_'Scott's temperature has spiked over the last half an hour.'_

'Stress?'

_'Could be. But no way to be sure. I need more time to give you anything definite. I'm no medic.'_

Virgil had heard all he needed to know, and as soon as the rescue platform touched down on the bank of the Thames, Thunderbird 2 landed next to it with a jolt. He had to see Scott. He knew he'd have a fight on his hands, but there was no way he was risking anything else on this rescue.

* * *

><p>'I'm not fucking asking!' snapped Virgil, 'we're wasting time, just get back in 2 and let me get the passengers. All you've gotta do is lift 2 and lower her, reckon you can cope with that?'<p>

'Don't goddamn patronize me! You were the one who asked me back in charge.'

'And you're not ready for it. Listen to me, Scott...for once…just get back in 2 and let me organize the rest of the passengers. We've done the bulk of the work!'

_'Hey!'_ shrieked Scott's watch comm, and he glanced at it before answering.

'Yes?'

_'We aint fucking finished!'_

Scott's eyes narrowed, as he realised this was one argument he had lost, and without another word he marched straight into Thunderbird 2. Virgil had only just climbed on to the rescue platform before he was lifted quickly into the air. He blew out a breath, and commanded himself to focus on the rest of the rescue before even attempting to reason with his brother.

* * *

><p>Virgil simply nodded, and smiled as the next lot of passengers made their way off the rescue platform, but as a young girl stopped, and tugged on his arm, he looked down at her.<p>

'Thank you, sir.'

'You're very welcome, sweetie.'

'I was scared.' Virgil crouched down infront of the young girl.

'There was no need to be, we never fail.'

'Promise?'

'Promise. Have you got your mommy or daddy here?'

'My mommy,' Virgil stood, as a lady stepped forward, and welcomed the young girl into her arms.

'Thank you,' added the lady, flashing a smile at Virgil, tears falling down her face.

'No problem. Our pleasure, now if you'll excuse me,' and Virgil pressed a button on the platform, as he watched the lady walk away, her daughter in tow. 'Scott, ready when you are.'

* * *

><p>With only half a dozen cars left, Virgil started to relax and think about getting home. He couldn't remember the last time they had worked so hard, and for such a long time, not to mention all the problems that had surrounded the rescue from start to finish. Scott had been cool with him, and he knew he would have his work cut out when they eventually arrived at home. It wasn't something he relished, but Scott and he had the strongest bond, whatever Gordon liked to believe and if anyone could crack him, he would be the one to do it.<p>

Virgil looked up, and smiled at the parting words from the last passenger on the rescue platform.

'You're too kind, let me shake your hand.'

'You're welcome,' he smiled, as he accepted the man's hand. The man's smile grew wider as his own green eyes locked on to Virgil's.

'Wherever you are, whatever you do, never forget this one sentence, it'll see you through the dark times; I am the best. Remember...I am the best.' And with another squeeze of Virgil's hand, the stranger had left.

'Earth to Virgil,' stated a voice, 'you may think we're finished but I can assure you we're not.'

It was another few minutes before Scott's sarcastic words penetrated the fog. Virgil shook his head slowly, his vision clearing enough to enable him to reach forward and press the button on the platform. 'Ready Scott.' His other hand tightened involuntarily on the side of the platform, as he felt the downdraft from Thunderbird 2's engines, the warm air slowly clearing the rest of the fog as the platform drew nearer to the next set of waiting passengers.

* * *

><p>'What the fucking hell just happened there?' shouted Scott, as he approached the rescue platform.<p>

'Nothing,' replied Virgil as he stepped out of the platform, and shoved the door closed.

'Do _not_ give me that! You have the nerve to have a go at me, yet you disappear for 5 fucking minutes, out of contact with everyone!'

'Five minutes?'

'Yes 5 minutes! Don't pull the innocent with me. You know exactly what you were doing. Get Gordon, I'm closing down this scene cos I've had about as much as I can take of fucking London, and this goddamn river.'

Virgil raised Thunderbird 2, and quickly stowed the rescue platform away before going to retrieve his brother from the Thames.


End file.
